Sin and Soul
by misstory5120
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE IS CRUEL. Lucy and Natsu are finally together. Everything will be happy right? No, an enemy is targeting them for revenge...and he's planning to take the things most precious to them...
1. Prologue

**Konnicha wa minna! Guess what, I'm back! This is the sequel to Love is Cruel! I hope this will be a hit like Love is Cruel! This will probably be shorter than the first story, but I still hope you enjoy! To keep the tradition up, here is the (short) prologue for Sin and Soul! Title might change, so watch out! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you happy Natsu?"<em>

"_Ya! We're gonna have an awesome life!"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_We'll train him and make him become the best mage ever! He'll be the master of Fairy Tail! The awesome mage!"_

"_Ahaha…we might get a girl,"_

"_Then she'll be a dragon slayer!"_

"_Chuckle, yeah, but what about my magic?"_

"_We'll have another!"_

"_Um…maybe…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing…ne Natsu?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Promise me we'll always be together…forever and have a happy life,"_

"…_Don't worry Lucy, I'll always protect you and my family. We'll have a happy life with joy in Fairy Tail! It'll all be fine…_

…_everything will be fine…"_

** xXx**

"_Ngh…huh? Who are you?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Where u mum and dad?"_

"…_I-I don't no…"_

"_Where r me mum and dad?"_

"_Hic…hic…where r me?"_

"_Waaaaaahhhhh~!"_

"_Hiiic hic…where r me?_

_Where r mummy and daddy?_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you enjoyed! I might get in another chapter before break is over, we'll see. But please review! Bye! – Misstory5120<strong>


	2. 2 Years After Everything

**Ohaio minna! Hope you liked my prologue! Here's the official first chapter of Sin and Soul! Please review and enjoy! Oh, and thank you to everyone who read 12 Days of Christmas! Love you all!  
><strong>

**Sovereign64- Thanks! ;)**

**SierraPage- You'll have to read and find out! I will tell you that the prologue was showing two different scenes that will happen in my story! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! I'll try to get a chapter every week, and thanks again for putting this on your alerts! ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Thanks! Maybe….but were they their kid? I'll tell you now that the prologue was showing two different scenes in my story…hm…;)**

**KiasuEurasian- Ahaha, I guess you're confused. Well, I'll tell you that the prologue was showing two different scenes in my story. Hope that helps you confusion! ;)**

_Recap_

_"Now, my name is Hana Blossom!" Hana said happily her demonic aura gone, "I'm a fire mage, 15 years old. I love chocolate, flowers, reading, and spicy food!"_

_"Well, my name is Kyouta Luster," Kyouta grinned, "I'm an earth mage, 17 years old. Best friends with Lucy!"_

_I just wanted to protect you Lucy, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry Lucy…sorry…_

_"CLAUDIA~!" Hana screamed._

_"My name is Faye Tsubaki! Sixteen years old, and I'm a caller mage!" Faye smiled._

_No one noticed Lisanna in the back…no one noticed her expression…_

…_I guess their honeymoon will have to wait…_

…_everything was perfect…._

…_it was a world of happiness…_

…_for now…_

* * *

><p>"Um…be careful minna," Wendy sweat dropped.<p>

"Aye, you don't wanna go to jail," Happy ayed.

"Why would we go to jail?" Natsu shouted punching another dark guild member to a tree.

"Yeah! We're doing our job!" Grey yelled also beating up guild members.

"Says the mages who are creating a giant hole in the ground…" Lucy murmured with a worried look, "I really think I'll end up in jail in a few years..."

"Natsu! Pay attention" Erza glared, having to punch a guild member that was creeping behind Natsu.

"H-hai!" Natsu said automatically kicking another guild member.

"Go defeat the master!" Hanara ordered, "Grey, Erza, and I will take care of the idiots!"

"Yosh! Bye!" Natsu went charging into the guild.

Team Natsu were on a mission to exterminate the dark guild, Kaisen. Lucy, Wendy, and the ecksheeds are currently standing a few meters away from the guild, watching Natsu, Hanara, Erza, and Grey cause the ruckus.

Surprisingly, this was Natsu and Lucy's "honeymoon". Lucy was the one suggesting that they don't go on a vacation for their honeymoon because she didn't want to leave her home. And so, Natsu said they'll go on a mission with their team, and here they are.

"Konso!" Erza shouted requiping to her Heaven Wheel armor.

"Ice make, saucer!" Grey shouted.

"Karyu no hoko!" Hanara yelled.

The three attacks blasted towards the Kaisen guild members, destroying their guild as well. After the dust cleared they saw Natsu with angry eyes stomping towards them,

"Natsu, did you defeat the master?" Erza asked, but Natsu walked swiftly passed her.

"What the hell was that for! You could have killed me Grey!" Natsu yelled at Grey pointing at the crumbled building that he was just in.

"I was doing my job flame brain! And why are you only blaming me!" Grey argued, "You sister did some of this too!"

"Nani? Grey how could you lie! I didn't do anything~!" Hanara fake cried innocently, then glared at him with a 'keep me outa this' look.

"Gulp, okay maybe she didn't but what's wrong with destroying the building of the guild we're supposed to defeat!" Grey yelled.

As the two were arguing, Lucy and Wendy, who was with the eksheeds, approached them with a boring face, expecting this.

"You wanna go b-" Natsu was about to say when he sensed an aura.

"Natsu, I asked you if you defeated master," Erza glared.

"Aye sir! I have defeated him!" Natsu saluted sweating like crazy.

"Sigh, can't we just go home?" Lucy asked as Natsu noticed she was there.

"Lucy~!" Natsu grinned hugging her as if they were apart for 10 years.

"W-what?" Lucy asked blushing.

"Nothin, just feel like huggin ya," Natsu grinned.

"…s-sure," Lucy flushed red.

"Yuck, do your lovey-dovey things somewhere where I can't see please," Grey said turning away.

"What! No! Keep doing your lovey-dovey things! Just in a room! And make sure you deliver a baby kay!" Hanara smiled jumping up and down.

"Hanara, is there a reason why you want a baby so much?" Erza asked a little annoyed because Hanara's been saying that since Natsu's wedding.

"Eh? Don't you want to be an aunt? Everyone in Fairy Tail is a family so you can be one!" Hanara sparkled, "I mean, think of everything we can do with her! We can teach her how to cook! We can go shopping with her! We can buy her clothes too! And dress her up!"

"Oh! That does sound fun! We can even eat cake with her!" Erza said sparkling with Hanara.

"Yeah! And we can eat chocolate with her!" Hanara jumped.

"Ah! We could also read books with her and tell her how fun Fairy Tail is!" Wendy smiled joining their conversation.

"Wendy~!" Charle scolded not wanting her to get in this.

"Um…I guess they really want a girl…yet I want one too," Lucy said, murmuring the last part to herself.

"I want a boy!" Natsu grinned thinking of his possibilities.

"Boys _are_ better then girls," Grey nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erza and Hanara glared while Wendy stepped back with Charle and Happy.

"U-uh g-girls are better than b-boys?" Grey gulped shivering.

"Good!" Erza and Hanara smiled and went back to their imaginations.

"Ne, we should get going. We need to pick up our reward," Lucy suggested.

"Let's go! Food money here I come!" Natsu cheered wrapping his arm around Lucy's neck.

And so the team left the area, picking up their money and going back to Fairy Tail, with Natsu and Lucy thinking, 'that was the best/weirdest honeymoon ever!'

* * *

><p><strong>2 YEARS LATER<strong>

"Get a life ice popsicle!"

**Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Pink hair, black eyes, white scarf, long black shirt with no right sleeve- shows Fairy Tail mark- with gold trimmings, brown belt, white knee-length shorts with black trimmings, black sandals**

**Likes: Lucy, Happy, Hanara, Fire, Igneel, Food, Fairytail**

**Dislikes: Cold stuff, transportation, anyone who hurts his nakama**

"Shut up dumbass fire mouth!"

**Name: Grey Fullbuster**

**Age: 20**

**Appearance: Usually has no top, black pants, black hair, dark blue eyes**

**Likes: Fairy Tail, his friends, ice, Ur, **

**Dislikes: Hot stuff, deliora, anyone who hurts Fairy Tail**

"Both of you stop fighting!"

"H-hai!"

**Name: Erza Scarlet**

**Age: 21**

**Appearance: Long scarlet hair, brown eyes, hearts-krutz armor, dark brown belt, knee-length skirt, black combat boots**

**Likes: Pastries, Fairy Tail, Gerard, friends**

**Dislikes: Anyone who dirties the name of Fairy Tail**

"I hope Natsu-san and Grey-san will stop fighting soon. They're already around the age of 20,"

**Name: Wendy Marvell**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Long blue hair tied with red demon-like horns to two pigtails, brown eyes, golden waist-length cape, knee-length sky blue dress, dark blue shoes**

**Likes: Charle, sweets, Fairy Tail, Mystogan, Air, Grandine**

**Dislikes: People who target Fairy Tail**

"You shouldn't keep your hopes up on that, they'll probably never stop fighting. Well, I hope I will be an aunt soon,"

**Name: Hanara Dragneel**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Long pink hair, blue eyes, dark red long-sleeved dress with gold trimmings, rose pin pinned below neck, black cloth tied around waist and upper arm, combat gloves and boots**

**Likes: Chocolate, flowers, reading, fire, spicy food, Claudia, Natsu, Fairy Tail**

**Dislikes: Anyone who hurts her nakama, Kyouta, ice,**

"Um…you have to remember that I'm not even 20 yet, and I don't think I want a kid anytime soon,"

**Name: Lucy Dragneel**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair tied to a bun, brown eyes, blue short vest with gold trimmings, bikini-like white shirt with red heart, blue skirt, black combat boots**

**Likes: Natsu, Parents, Reading, Writing, Fairy Tail**

**Dislikes: Anyone who hurts Fairy Tail**

"Hm? So what, you're still over 18, and why wouldn't you want a family?" Hanara asked.

"I still think I'm too young," Lucy answered.

"It's better too young than too old," Wendy smiled.

"Yes it is, when you're having a baby you experience terrible pain. You can better endure the pain when young, not old," Erza nodded.

"I don't think that makes me more excited to have a baby," Lucy sweated, imagining the pain.

"Juvia wants to have 100 kids!" Juvia said determinedly.

"You better get a husband first," Charle pointed out.

"I will conquer Grey! I'll ask to marry right now!" Juvia said running towards the mage who was sitting at the table talking with Warren.

"She should be lucky enough that Grey even accepted her as a girlfriend," Lucy sighed.

"Minna! The bar will be temporarily closed! Elfman and I have to go somewhere!" Mira said happily, putting on her coat.

Elfman and Mira left the guild, turning off the bar lights.

"I wander where they are going?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, did you forget? Today is May 6," Erza said.

"Ah!" Wendy remembered then her energy disappeared a bit, "That's right…"

"May 6th…" Charle said remembering.

"It was the day you and Natsu got together," Erza said looking at Lucy.

"Mm," Lucy nodded, "And the day Lisanna suddenly disappeared,"

"And no one's heard of her since," Hanara said sadly.

"I hope Mira-san and Elfman-kun are okay," Wendy said worriedly.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm sure Lisanna is doing fine…" Erza reassured.

"Yup! I'm sure she'll come back too! And then we can say we forgive her," Hanara smiled.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled.

Lucy then stared at her left hand, her robotic one. She couldn't have a ring there because of it. So instead, she had Natsu's bracelet updated. Both Lucy and Natsu had a golden chain braclet with a Fairy Tail symbol charm. On the charm was an engraved heart that had the letters NL inside.

Lucy was now looking at her bracelet, the item signifying Lucy was Natsu's, and Natsu was Lucy's. Staring at the letters NL, Lucy's face gave a slight glum look,

'I wander…what would it be like if I never loved Natsu…would Lisanna still be here? Would I have ever seen Kyouta again?' Lucy thought.

"Lucy~!" Natsu shouted, breaking Lucy's thoughts.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"I got drinks from the bar before Mira left!" Natsu grinned handing Lucy a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy smiled taking the cup as the girls silently left, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Let's do a cheers!" Natsu said sitting next to Lucy and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu clinked his glass of fire whiskey with Lucy's glass of orange juice, both smiling happily with each other,

"CHEERS!"

The next day, Lucy was happily walking down the streets of Magnolia to Fairy Tail.

"For some reason, Natsu wasn't at my house this morning, but I'm sure he'll be at Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiled to herself.

Lucy passed by an alley and out of the corner of her eye, she saw pink. She quickly walked backwards until she was in at the corner of the alley and poked her head out.

"Nats…su," Lucy said, happily at first, but then her voice lowered as her eyes widened.

She quietly stepped back and ran forward, going to the guild and sitting at the bar.

"Mira, can I get some water please?" Lucy fake smiled.

"Sure!" Mira smiled not noticing Lucy's behavior.

Lucy quietly waited for her water, her head tilting down and her elbows on the table. She remembered what she saw in the alley and quickly smiled and thought,

'I'm sure it's not what I think, Natsu wouldn't cheat on me, right?'

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Looks like things are getting messy! What will happen next? Stay tuned, luckily I was able to update today! Please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	3. Girls Night Out

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Be prepared minna, this is just the beginning….well enjoy!**

**Crystilia- Thanks! Hm…is it Lisanna? Remember, she's been gone for a WHOLE 2 years now…so why would she come back now? ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- Haha, well Natsu thought it was the best honeymoon and Lucy thought it was the weirdest, hahaha! Hm…is it Lisanna, and why would she come back now? Cool, I'm a bias too because I'm a girl! But I have 10000000000000 reasons why, and if boys want to protest and say boys are better, well than obviously the boys in my school would be no help to them. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Is Natsu cheating? And with Lisanna? But why? Hm….is it even Lisanna? And why would she come back after 2 years knowing Natsu loves Lucy? Hm…;)**

**Sovereign64- Yes, they really did grow up…well…most of them (coughnotnatsucough). Ahaha, who was Natsu talking too? And don't worry, this story will NOT be the first story all over again, trust me…;)**

**SierraPage- Maybe Natsu is not cheating on her….and if he was with Lisanna, why would she come back after 2 years? Hm…;)**

**Blackangelsky- Don't worry, it's fine! I'm glad you liked my previous story and liked my sequel so far! Although now I feel a little guilty since you stayed up till 1 reading….;)**

**Forgot to say: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL – THE AWESOME HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

_Recap_

_Lucy quietly waited for her water, her head tilting down and her elbows on the table. She remembered what she saw in the alley and quickly smiled and thought,_

'_I'm sure it's not what I think, Natsu wouldn't cheat on me, right?'_

* * *

><p>"I'm here everyone!" Natsu shouted busting through the guild doors grinning like an idiot.<p>

"Ohaio Natsu!" Mira smiled at the bar.

"Hi!" Natsu grinned.

He noticed Lucy drinking water at the bar and ran up to her.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu said draping his arms over Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh, hi!" Lucy smiled pretending nothing happened.

'He would never keep secrets from me right? I probably confused him with another guy,' Lucy thought.

"Sorry I wasn't at your house, but I was helping Happy move out of my old one," Natsu grinned.

"Happy? Moving out?" Lucy raised a brow as Natsu leaned closer to her ear.

"He's moving in with Wendy and Charle! Charle and him finally got together!" Natsu whispered.

"Nani!" Lucy gasped. Natsu nodded in return, "Are they going to tell anyone?"

"Happy said no, he told me that if he wanted to be with Charle, he couldn't tell anyone except for me!" Natsu explained.

"Uh…Natsu," Lucy sighed.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You just told me something I shouldn't have known! Geez, Happy's going to be mad you know! You might ruin his relationship!" Lucy scolded.

"Wadya mean? I trust you and I love you! You don't keep secrets from me, and I don't keep secrets from you!" Natsu grinned as Lucy blushed, "Plus, you brought it up anyways,"

"What! No I didn't!" Lucy protested childishly while thinking, 'I knew it. I mixed him up with someone else,'

"Yeah you did!" Natsu laughed.

"No I didn't!" Lucy pouted, "By the way, I'm going shopping today with Erza, Hanara, and Wendy,"

"Okay! I'll play with Happy and Charle!" Natsu grinned.

"I doubt Charle will allow that…" Lucy murmured.

"Hey, what about Juvia? And Levy too, she's your best friend isn't she?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia of course wants to be with Grey, and Levy is hanging out with Gajeel," Lucy explained.

"Ugh, that makes me sick," Natsu gagged.

"Don't be mean, I think it's nice that Gajeel and Levy are going out. Same thing for Juvia and Grey," Lucy commented.

"Yeah yeah," Natsu groaned.

"Lucy~! Come on! We're leaving soon!" Hanara shouted from the doors.

"Ah okay!" Lucy said getting up.

"Bye Lucy!" Natsu said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" Lucy waved heading towards Wendy, Erza, and Hanara.

The 4 girls walked to Magnolia Mall to go shopping. Their first stop was at MK Quarters (rip off from JC Penny) for clothes.

"Wendy! Look! I found a dress that would look really cute on you!" Lucy smiled.

"Ah! Let me see!" Wendy smiled walking over to her, "Woah! It looks really pretty! Arigato Lucy-san! I'll try it on!"

Wendy took her dress into the changing room. It was a sky blue dress with a v-neck line and puffy short sleeves. It had a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist. The bottom part of the dress was frilled and came down right about the knee.

"Lucy! I found a dress for you too! I think Natsu will love it also! It's red!" Hanara said running over to her.

It was a tight-fit strapless dress that went all the way down to her ankle and showed the curves of her thighs. Along that top part of the dress was a black pattern of a dragon. A daring, casual, yet fancy dress.

"Waaaa, it looks really nice!" Lucy commented, "Yet I think it's a little to daring…"

"You can use it to seduce him!" Hanara smiled, "Then you'll get a baby!"

"Erm…" Lucy blushed red.

"Lucy, Hanara, how do I look?" Erza asked coming from the changing room.

It was a dark lavender, mermaid tail dress that was strapless on one side, but had a think spaghetti strap on the other. On the bottom of the mermaid tail was a black flower pattern. It came with black gloves that went to below the elbow.

"That looks great!" Hanara and Lucy smiled.

"I agree Erza-san!" Wendy said coming out of the changing room with her dress on.

"Thank you, you look good too Wendy," Erza commented making Wendy blush a little.

"Yup!" Hanara smiled.

"We can buy these!" Lucy said looking at her red dress again.

"Ah, Hanara, I found a dress for you too," Erza said who quickly changed back.

"Woa~! I'll buy this!" Hanara said looking at the dress.

It was a black strapless dress that had an x-like neck line. The waist had a red silk cloth around it which tied to a ribbon on the front. The bottom of the dress stopped above her knee and flared outward having a red strip on the bottom.

Once the paid for the dresses, the girls walked over to Nothing in Water (rip off of Everything but Water) for bathing suits.

Wendy found a yellow one piece bathing suit. Hanara and Erza found two different types of red bikinis.

The 3 girls paid for their bathing suits. At the same time, Lucy just found herself a red and pink bikini.

"You guys can go head out, I'll meet you there once I pay," Lucy said walking to the cash register.

"Are you sure?" Hanara questioned.

"We were going to go to lunch next," Erza said.

"Yeah! Where are you guys going for lunch?" Lucy asked.

"We were going to Magnolia Restaurant," Wendy answered.

"Great! You guys can go and I'll meat you there! I don't want to keep you waiting," Lucy smiled.

"Okay…alright then!" Hanara smiled and began to leave.

"Make sure you're there or else we'll come back," Erza said turning away.

"See you at lunch Lucy-san!" Wendy waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Lucy waved before she moved up the line.

Once Lucy paid for her dress, she got out the store and began to walk out. She turned her head left and right,

"Hm…I don't see a close exit near. I guess I'm going to ha-kyaaaa~!" Lucy screamed, knocking into someone and falling to the ground.

Her clothing bags fell to the floor and Lucy was on her knees.

"Ahn, that hurt," Lucy moaned rubbing her shin.

"Ah! Sorry!" the guy said picking up her shopping bags.

He had dark brown hair, and that's all Lucy could see before he handed her the bags and ran off, leaving Lucy confused,

"He seemed in a rush…." Lucy murmured, "AH! I'm in a rush too!"

Lucy ran out the mall and onto the streets of Magnolia. Magnolia Restaurant was luckily right around the corner. Lucy opening the doors and saw Wendy, Hanara, and Erza waiting for her.

"Ah! Lucy-san is here!" Wendy smiled.

"Sorry, did I take a while?" Lucy asked sitting next to Wendy.

"No! You're fine, we just got you water and we were just about to order," Hanara smiled.

"Okay," Lucy sighed in relief.

"What would you four like?" the waitress asked walking over to them with her pen and paper.

"I'll get the pastry meal," Erza spoke first.

"I'll have your Asian spicy noodle soup!" Hanara smiled.

"I'll order the fresh meat sandwich please," Wendy smiled.

"And I'll have your fruit and veggie salad," Lucy said.

"Alright! Your order is coming right up!" the waitress smiled and left.

"Ne, so Lucy," Hanara started.

"Hm?" Lucy asked taking a sip of her water.

"Anything new happening?" Hanara asked casually.

"Yes, how are things going with you and Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Nothing bad right?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Well….." Lucy lowered her head a little.

"Did anything bad happen? Is something wrong?" Erza asked with a worried face leaning across the table curiously.

"Did Natsu do something? I'll kill him!" Hanara slammed her fist on the table, making Lucy and Wendy jump.

"No, it's just…." Lucy started, "Well this morning, I saw a guy with pink hair hanging out with a girl in an alley. At first I thought it was Natsu, he looked like him, but then Natsu told me he was helping Happy pack up to move in with Charle and Wendy," Lucy told them.

"Ah yes! I saw Natsu-san with Happy-san this morning when the came to my dorm!" Wendy smiled.

"I let one boy come in today, and it was Natsu," Erza nodded (she's the headmaster of Fairy Hills I think).

"Then it probably wasn't Natsu this morning, no worries Lucy!" Hanara smiled, "Besides, I doubt he knows what cheating means, since he's dense and always plays fair and square,"

"I guess you're right! Don't tell Natsu I agreed with him being dense though," Lucy joked.

"Ah no worries, it wouldn't matter since it's true!" Hanara laughed as the group did.

"Oh ya! I also ran into someone at the mall!" Lucy mentioned.

"Did you know him?" Wendy asked curiously.

"No, he was in a hurry though," Lucy said, "I wander why…"

"What did he look like?" Erza asked.

"All I saw was brown hair," Lucy answered.

"Do you have any idea why he was in a hurry?" Hanara asked seriously, "This might be a serious problem,"

"No," Lucy said sadly.

"Well let's hope we don't encounter him again. I see our waitress with our food, so let's set this aside," Erza suggested.

"Alright," the 3 replied.

The waitress gave them their food and they started eating. After they finished the girls decided to spend the whole day together.

The girls went to the sports park and went to a beach volleyball court. It was a really at the beach, but the ground was made up of sand and the rules of real beach volleyball still applied.

The court was inside a large room with white walls to prevent the sand from spilling. There was no coach or referee, so the girl had to judge themselves. Erza and Hanara were one team, and Wendy and Lucy were another….bad idea folks.

"Hanara!" Erza shouted setting the ball so strong that it hit the ceiling and came back down.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Hanara shouted spiking the ball to Lucy's side.

The ball smashed to the ground, forming a big bowl of sand. Lucy and Wendy were standing on next to each other at the back of the court, dumbfounded.

"I don't think we stand a chance," Lucy said shaking.

"H-hai," Wendy said trembling.

The girls played until around 4. Erza and Hanara won of course. Then they switched teams to Erza and Wendy vs Lucy and Hanara.

Of course, with Hanara and Erza on opposite teams, the collision of the ball during the game made a hole in the wall and they got suspended from the park, not allowed there for 3 months. They owner even took their fingerprints.

After that, the girls went to the hot springs to relax, forgetting about dinner.

"Ah~ this is nice!" Lucy commented dipping into the pool.

"I'm in heaven~!" Hanara moaned feeling the hot water.

"It's been a while since I've had a dip in the springs," Erza nodded.

"If only there was one in Fairy Hills!" Wendy wished sinking deeper into the water.

Once the girls dipped in the hot springs, Lucy waved the 3 goodbye. Erza, Hanara, and Wendy all lived in Fairy Hills, so they went home together.

"I guess it's time I go back to Natsu and my house!" Lucy said happily walking to her apartment.

Little did she know, there was a little "gift" left for her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry for the kinda short chapter, I wanted to end it at a different place, but decided to keep that for the next chapter. Speaking of which, I don't know if I'll update another chapter before school starts again, but if I don't, this story is going to be updated weekly! I might update early, but it's basically going to be every week! So don't expect one every day, please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Ohaio minna! Here's the next chappy! Hope you enjoyed the last one! Please review and enjoy!**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! But this is just the beginning! MK stands for….Magnolia King I guess, I don't know. ;)**

**Blackangelsky- Mmm, maybe, but Kyouta is dead, so how could he come back? ;)**

**SierraPaige- Hmmmm, you'll see below! Is that guy suspicious? I'll tell you now that I don't write things without a purpose. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Yes yes, so many questions….but all will be answered…soon. And maybe they would win! I mean they could distract them with cake and chocolate and hit while they are distracted! ;)**

_Recap:_

_"I guess it's time I go back to Natsu and my house!" Lucy said happily walking to her apartment._

_Little did she know, there was a little "gift" left for her there._

* * *

><p>"La la lala~!" Lucy hummed as she finally reached her apartment.<p>

Lucy unlocked the door with her keys and walked in, turning on the lights,

"Natsu! I'm ho-" Lucy stopped her tracks when her eyes stared at her bed.

Lucy dropped her keys and they fell to the floor, making a small clank sound. She stood there, shocked, angry, sad, confused, betrayed. Her eyes began to feel teary, and she ran, out the door and to a tree.

Lucy leaned her back on the tree, sliding down to her knees and crying into them.

"How? Why? T-this isn't right! W-why would he do such a thing? I-I've never even seen that person before!" Lucy cried into her knees.

After a while, Lucy finally lifted her head and wiped her tears, leaving red, puffy eyes. She slowly stood up tired, it was probably already 11, and she needed somewhere to sleep.

Tiredly and sadly, Lucy walked to Fairy Hills, her head down the entire time. Hanara, Erza, and Wendy would probably still be awake by now. Lucy slowly raised her arm to knock on the door.

Soon, the door knob turned to show Erza, Hanara, and Wendy in their pajamas. All of there hair was wet, so Lucy assumed that they took a bath.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy said, surprised that she wasn't at home.

"What are you doing here?" Hanara asked surprised as well.

"You're eyes, what happened?" Erza asked worriedly, seeing her red eyes.

"I'll...sniff…explain later, can I just sleep the night here please? Just this once," Lucy asked weakly.

"Of course! We can all sleep over at my dorm! I'll make some tea for you too!" Hanara answered letting her come in.

The four girls quietly went to Hanara's dorm since everyone else was asleep and they didn't want to disturb them. Once, they arrived, Hanara opened her door.

It was a 3-room connection. One room was an entire kitchen, full of food, herbs, seasoning, and utensils. Another room had a lot of sheet music for song writing and her violin, and books. The last room had her bed, a small closet, and bathroom.

The girls made their selves comfy in Hanara's bedroom while Hanara went to the kitchen to make some tea. She came out with 4 cups,

"Here," Hanara said handing everyone tea, "For you too Lucy,"

"Thanks," Lucy said glumly, hold the warm cup in her hands.

"Thank you for letting us in Hanara," Erza thanked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Your welcome," Hanara smiled also taking a sip, "But it's Lucy I'm worried about,"

"Can you tell us what happened Lucy-san?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Well…." Lucy started.

As she told her long but short story, the 3 girls listened. By the end of the story, they all had shocked expressions.

"How could Natsu-san do that?" Wendy said shocked.

"I'll give him a good beating tomorrow!" Erza shouted gripping her tea cup harder.

"Baka Natsu! How could he!" Hanara shouted angrily.

"Please don't, I think it was my fault. Maybe I did something wrong," Lucy begged, holding her knees to her chest.

"There must be some misunderstanding!" Wendy said thinking of what really happened.

"Wendy's right, you even said you never saw the girl right?" Erza agreed.

"And Natsu isn't the type to fall in love with someone else so quickly," Hanara nodded.

"…." Lucy held her knees tighter.

"Sigh, this is bad. I think we should go to sleep now though, it's 12 already. When we go to the guild tomorrow, we'll have a little chat with Natsu," Hanara suggested.

"I agree, I'm getting a little tired," Wendy said rubbing her eyes.

"Tomorrow then, we'll settle this. Don't worry Lucy, we're here for you," Erza said patting her shoulder.

"Thanks, all of you, you're the best," Lucy smiled.

Then, they all set of their sleeping areas and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the sun was rising as a Natsu was walking along the streets of Magnolia yawning,<p>

"Here I thought that mission was only gonna be a couple…uh…what do you call it?" Natsu thought stupidly, "Well it took a long time! Now let's see Lucy~!"

Natsu ran to their apartment and climbed up the walls. He opened the windows and grinned,

"Hi Lu-" Natsu stopped staring at the bed, "Who the hell are you?"

On the bed was red haired woman all flushed with blue eyes. She looked at Natsu with a smile,

"Hello love~" she cooed.

"Love? Whadya talking about?" Natsu raised a brow.

"You know what I mean~ don't deny last night," she began to walk over to the window.

Just as she was about to touch Natsu, Natsu quickly shoved her away and got in a ninja mode stance,

"I only love one person and that's Lucy! Now get your ass out of her apartment!" Natsu shouted impatiently.

"What! You were cheating on me? Fine, I'm never seeing you again!" the woman said angrily walking away.

"…What was that about? And what does cheating even mean?" Natsu thought confused, "Oh yeah! LUCY~where are you!"

Natsu began searching around the whole apartment like a little kid who was playing hide and seek. He looked in the bathroom, kitchen, drawers, etc.

"Lucy~! Come out come out! It me! Natsu!" Natsu shouted, then came up with an idea, "Oh, I know! Lucy~ I give up! Come out now~!" Natsu smirked, knowing he would jump on her when she came out.

…But all was quiet, no sign of Lucy at all. Natsu's face saddened, wandering where she went. But then, he quickly lightened up and jumped out the window,

"Maybe she's at my house!"

Natsu ran away from Lucy's house, past the guild, and up a mountain to his old house that no one lives in. He kicked opened the cracked door,

"Lucy~!" Natsu shouted, but no one was in his living room.

"Lucy~!" Nope, not the bathroom.

"Lu-cy?" Natsu opened the bedroom door to find…how?

Natsu slowly stepped away and ran out his house angrily. What does Lucy not love in anymore? She could have told him right in the face! He needed to talk to her.

* * *

><p>It was morning, and the guild was as rowdy as ever. Grey and Gajeel were fighting; Juvia was cheering Grey on, Cana drinking beer, the same type of noisy guild.<p>

Meanwhile, at the bar, Wendy, Erza, Hanara, and Lucy were waiting for Natsu, wanting answers.

"Hopefull, all will just be a misunderstanding," Hanara said.

"Right," Wendy agreed.

"If not, we'll kill him," Erza clenched her fist.

"Right," Hanara nodded.

"Um…" Wendy sweat dropped.

Lucy stayed silent the whole time, for she had made her own decision. Finally, she heard the guild doors open. She felt heat and heard stomping, so it had to be him.

"OI! LUCY! WE NEED TO TALK!" Natsu stomped angrily to Lucy.

"AND SO DOES LUCY!" Hanara yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON LUCY?" Erza glared.

"CHEATING?" Natsu questioned, "THE HELL! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"But Lucy told us that you we-" Wendy was about to say (only one not shouting) until Lucy interrupted her.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled, "Natsu…"

"What?" Natsu asked, lowering his voice a little, but still mad.

"…Let's divorce," Lucy said.

This caught everyone's attention in the guild. Hanara, Erza, and Wendy were also surprised since that wasn't the plan,

"Lucy…" Erza was about to say but Lucy nodded no. Erza sighed and stepped back, motioning Hanara and Wendy to do as well.

"Just watch, we might find something suspicious in their talk," Erza whispered to Hanara and Wendy.

Happy was next to Natsu, but began to fly away to the back of the guild where Charle was, knowing that he shouldn't get involved.

"…Fine then!" Natsu turned away then murmured, "If you don't love me then I don't see why we're together,"

Lucy heard this and immediately stood up madly,

"What! You're the one who doesn't love me!" Lucy shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Natsu yelled back, facing her.

"YOU WERE THE ONE CHEATING ON ME!"

"I JUST SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL CHEATING MEANS!"

"YES YOU DO! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY AT MY HOUSE!"

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HUNG OUT WITH THIS RANDOM GIRL AND THEN SLEPT WITH HER AT MY HOUSE!"

"NO! YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY AT MY HOUSE!"

"WHEN?"

"LAST NIGHT!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! I WAS AT FAIRY HILLS SLEEPING WITH ERZA, WENDY, AND HANARA BECAUSE YOU OCCUPIED MY BED WITH A DIFFERENT GIRL!" Lucy shouted with tears.

"NO! YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

"WHEN?"

"LAST NIGHT!"

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS ON A MISSION THAT DAY TO PASS TIME CAUSE YOU WERE GIRL-SHOPPING! IT JUST TOOK A LONG TIME!"

"THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE!"

"YOU'RE EXCUSE OF HAVING A LITTLE GIRL SLEEPOVER IS MORE DAMN STUPID!" Natsu shouted.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH YOU FILTHY LIAR!"

"I'D NEVER LIE!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE NOT GIVING UP ON THIS?"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER GUY LAST NIGHT!"

"I JUST SAID **YOU **WERE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER GIRL LAST NIGHT!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT STEPPING DOWN THEN I DIVORCE!"

"FINE! WE'RE DONE!"

"I'M GETTING THE PAPERS!" Lucy stomped past him.

Suddenly, Lucy fell to her knees and threw up. All the girls went to her aid while Natsu stood there with wide eyes, feeling a little worry for Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," Lucy said wiping her mouth, still feeling a little sick.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked worried too.

"I'll check for any signs of sickness Lucy-san," the sky maiden said.

Wendy put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling her magic and sensing her body. Suddenly, Wendy opened her eyes with shock,

"Lucy-san!" Wendy said surprised.

"What? Is there anything wrong with me?" Lucy asked worried about herself.

"You're pregnant!" Wendy answered.

"NANI!" all the girls, including Lucy, shouted.

"Is the father Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

"It seems so," Wendy nodded.

"But, you and Natsu…" Cana started.

"Then thank the baby for getting you to two to make up!" Hanara jumped in, happiness inside of her.

"Make up? But Natsu…." Lucy started.

"But Lucy slept with a guy!" Natsu said.

"And Natsu slept with a girl!" Lucy also said.

"Erza and I came to the conclusion that someone tried to ruin your relationship. We think that someone with the same magic as Mira's tired to fool you two," Hanara explained.

"Right. Lucy couldn't have slept with someone else because she was with us," Erza pointed out.

"That does sound right. And Natsu-san said he was on a mission, he never lied to us," Wendy said.

"Juvia is wandering who did this," Juvia asked with worry.

"Obviously it's someone who doesn't like Natsu or Lucy," Grey said.

Natsu slowly walked over to Lucy after hearing the conversation, and helped her up,

"You really didn't cheat on me?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what that means, but I never slept with anyone else but you," Natsu answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you then…" Lucy said sadly.

"Me too!" Natsu grinned, "So let's make up and raise our kid together!"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled and they two hugged each other.

"Yay! I'm an aunt! Did you see that! I'm finally an AUNT!" Hanara ran around crazy.

"I hope it's a girl!" The girls started chatting.

"No! It's gonna be aboy!" the boys shouted to the girls.

"Girl!" the girls argued.

"Boy!" the boys argued.

"Erza-san, what about the person who tried to fool Lucy-san and Natsu-san?" Wendy asked walking over to Erza.

"We'll figure that out together with Hanara. But for now, let's let Natsu and Lucy be happy. Thankfully, they made up fast, so we don't want them to worry," Erza smiled.

"Alright!" Wendy smiled, but still stayed next to Erza, not want to get involved with the gender war.

"By the way Lucy," Natsu started saying.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"How did you get pregnant?" Natsu asked.

And then all the girls and boys fell to the floor, even Wendy, Romeo and Lucy, all thinking, 'You're kidding me,' and 'Who is this person?'

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were lying together under a sakura tree, both grinning and smiling.<p>

"I can't believe you didn't know how I got pregnant," Lucy chuckled.

"Hey! At least now I know!" Natsu whined.

Lucy chuckled, "Are you happy Natsu?"

"Ya! We're gonna have an awesome life!"

"Yeah,"

"We'll train him and make him become the best mage ever! He'll be the master of Fairy Tail! The awesome mage!"

"Ahaha…we might get a girl,"

"Then she'll be a dragon slayer!"

"Chuckle, yeah, but what about my magic?"

"We'll have another!"

"Um…maybe…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…ne Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me we'll always be together…forever and have a happy life,"

"…Don't worry Lucy, I'll always protect you and my family. We'll have a happy life with joy in Fairy Tail! It'll all be fine…

…everything will be fine…"

Oh, how they were so wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I'm so sorry if this was rushed in the end, like how they made up! But I had to write this chapter fast cause I have a lot of homework and studying to do! Bye! – Misstory5120<strong>


	5. Mission Find the Imposter!

**Ohaio minnna! Sorry for the rushed chappy last week, but honestly, this really is just the beginning. Now here's the next chappy! Review and enjoy!**

**Ashley-myth- Erm, this was published during winter break? Don't worry it's fine, glad you're reading it now! Haha, Natsu calls "it", "having fun". ;)**

**SierraPaige- Really? What a coincidence. Haha, thanks! ;)**

**Blackangelsky- Yeah, sorry if it was rushed. ;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! I doubt anyone would like the last sentence. But it's true. ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Your welcome! ;)**

_Recap_

_"…Don't worry Lucy, I'll always protect you and my family. We'll have a happy life with joy in Fairy Tail! It'll all be fine…_

…_everything will be fine…"_

_Oh, how they were so wrong._

* * *

><p>"Natsu~!" Lucy called, sitting on the sofa, "Natsu!"<p>

"WHAT!" Natsu shouted from the kitchen.

"Hurry up~! I'm starving!" Lucy moaned.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Natsu shouted running over to Lucy.

The plate had a blob of black. Which meant that it was either burnt eggs, or some kind of creature.

"What's this?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Y-you're eggs," Natsu panted, tired out.

"…..YOU CALL THESE EGGS?" Lucy snapped, slapping away the plate to who knows where. But a crashing sound was heard.

"N-no?" Natsu sweated, trying to say something right.

"THEN WHY'D YOU BRING ME IT? I SAID I WANTED EGGS FOR BREAKFAST!" Lucy glared.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Natsu bowed scared of his own wife.

"GO GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE!" Lucy commanded.

"But we don't have anymo-"

"NOW!" Lucy yelled.

"H-hai~!" Natsu answered jumping out the window.

Natsu immediately ran to the guild and busted through the doors. Erza was eating cake, Grey and Juvia were talking, and Wendy and Mirajane were at the bar,

"Oi! Where's chocolate?" Natsu shouted in a hurry.

"Chocolate?" Erza raised a brow.

"Ah! Hanara-san should have some. She loves chocolate!" Wendy answered.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked turning his head left and right.

"She's at Fairy Hills! Just knock on the door and she'll probably answer!" Wendy smiled.

"Bye!" Natsu ran away in a second.

"…..Goodbye?" Everyone said confused.

Natsu ran up the hill to Fairy Hills and knocked (banged) on the door. Soon, Hanara answered with a grumpy face,

"Don't break the door!" she scolded.

"Whatever! I need chocolate!" Natsu said in a hurry.

"Chocolate?" Hanara asked.

"It's for Lucy! She's had these weird cravings these days!" Natsu answered, "I need chocolate.

It was silent for a while. Then, Hanara, all of a sudden, disappeared and reappeared in an instant with a pile of chocolate,

"Here! This is the best chocolate in the country! Make sure Lucy eats it! We don't want the baby to die!" Hanara jumped up and down, and then shut the door.

Natsu sweat dropped for a minute, the pile of chocolate blocking his face. Then he remembered why he was here and ran one mile back to Lucy's apartment, all tired, but having a pile of chocolate in his arms,

"Here Lucy! H-have some chocolate," Natsu panted, "I'm g-going to sleep,"

Natsu crawled over to their bed and went under the covers. Just when he was about to start going into his own dreamland, he heard…

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered from the couch.

"What," Natsu mumbled.

"Can you give me a bar of chocolate? I don't wanna get up," Lucy asked innocently.

"Get it yourself," Natsu protested, falling asleep. He then heard a snapping noise. Oh oh…

"I SAID GIVE ME A BAR OF CHOCOLATE YOU DUMBASS!" Lucy glared, making Natsu jump up.

"H-hai~!" Natsu answered quickly giving Lucy a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy smiled.

"N-no problem," Natsu answered trembling and thinking, 'Someone other than Erza and Lucy kill me!'

"Oh Natsu~!" Lucy purred, "You must be tired! You can take a short nap if you want,"

"No thanks," Natsu nodded a no, not in the mood for sleeping anymore.

"Well then good! You can do things for me!" Lucy clapped her hands.

"Ugh…" Natsu moaned feeling sick from this.

"Why don't you clean the kitchen alright? And then can you cook my something spicy please?" Lucy pleaded.

Natsu forcefully got up and slowly walked to the kitchen like a slave. He grabbed a wet towel and started wiping the table slowly…slowly….and then collapsed and fell asleep! His head hit the table, breaking a few bowls and plates.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the guild, Erza, Wendy, Grey and Juvia were sitting together at a table. Suddenly, the guild doors opened,<p>

"Ohaio~!" Hanara greeted.

Hanara noticed the three girls and boy discussing something and decided to walk over to them. She sat down next to Wendy,

"Ah! Ohaio Hanara-san!" Wendy greeted

"Ohaio!" Hanara smiled.

"Did Natsu come by to Fairy Hills?" Erza asked eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Actually, yes! He said he needed chocolate for Lucy, and I gave him some. Did you guys know he was going to come?" Hanara asked.

"Yes," Juvia nodded, "Natsu-san came to the guild before going to Fairy Hills,"

"I'm the one he told him that he'd find chocolate at Fairy Hills!" Wendy smiled.

"I think Lucy is getting her baby cravings. She is already 1 month pregnant," Erza said, "Lucy and Natsu will probably not be in the guild for a while,"

"Then should we start to figure out who made them argue?" Wendy suggested.

"Ya, we should. It's the perfect time," Hanara agreed.

"Obviously it was some guy that didn't like Natsu and Lucy," Grey said.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said sitting closer to Grey.

"We also think it was someone who had the same power as Mira," Erza said.

"Yes, but how did you guys come up with that?" Wendy wandered.

"Well, we listened to the argument. Natsu accused Lucy for sleeping with someone else," Hanara explained, "But that's impossible because she was with us the whole night. My dragon sense would've heard something if she sneaked out,"

"Yes, and Lucy accused Natsu for sleeping with a girl that night as well. She said she saw him around 10 o'clock or so. But, Happy told us that Natsu and he were on a mission. He said they didn't come back until midnight or 1," Erza explained, "Natsu couldn't be in two places at the same time."

"Lucy saw this imposter with a girl at night. Natsu saw this imposter with a boy in the morning," Hanara said, "So Erza and I came up with the possibility that after Lucy thought that Natsu had slept with someone else, he got out of Lucy's apartment and transformed to Lucy. Thus, in the morning, Natsu saw the imposter and thought that Lucy slept with someone else."

"Makes sense to me," Grey said.

"I see," Wendy nodded, "But, why would someone try to trick Natsu-san and Lucy-san?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Hanara said.

"I've haven't met anyone suspicious," Grey said.

"Well, Lucy told us that she bumped into someone at the mall," Wendy said.

"That's one suspect," Erza said.

"Ah! Juvia thinks it would be a good idea if we asked Happy-san for more details on the mission. It might have been someone Natsu-san met during the mission," Juvia suggested.

"Good idea," Grey commented, making Juvia blush.

"A-arigato Grey-sama!" Juvia flushed scarlet.

"Then we should probably also ask that girl imposter Natsu slept with. Lucy said she saw that girl before in an alley too," Erza said.

"Right, and maybe that guy at the mall as well," Wendy suggested.

"Ok. But how do we find these two idiots? We don't even know their names," Grey pointed out.

"We can asked Lucy-san and Natsu-san," Juvia said.

"But we don't want them involved. It would be too much of a burden with the baby," Hanara answered.

"Then we can't do that," Erza sighed, "At least we can ask Happy,"

"Ah! The book!" Wendy remembered.

"Book?" everyone raised a brow.

"There's a book in the library I checked out yesterday. It was a book of all the mages in Fiore! The imposter had to be a mage in order to transform to different people, we can look in there!" Wendy said.

"That's great!" Hanara clapped her hands.

"We'll split into two groups then. Hanara, Wendy, and I will find possible suspects in the book. Juvia and Grey, go ask Happy for information about the mission or anything else that can help," Erza ordered.

"RIGHT!" the group said.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" Natsu screamed, running away from a scary blonde who held a dangerous whip.<p>

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN AND GET ME FOOD! NOT DESTROY THE KITCHEN AND FALL ASLEEP!" Lucy scolded.

Suddenly, Lucy felt weak, and fell to her knees. Natsu noticed and turned around, running to her aid,

"Oi! Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah. I don't think I should run like that anymore. The baby doesn't like it," Lucy chuckled.

"Yay! That means he/she has my motion sickness!" Natsu jumped around.

"Is that really a good thing?" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, that means he/she's my child!" Natsu grinned.

"Ahaha!" Lucy laughed, "I'm sorry by the way, for the mean things I said to you,"

"Ah don't worry, Erza is much scarier!" Natsu grinned.

"Ooo, I'll tell Erza that then," Lucy smiled evilly.

"I take it back!" Natsu said sweating and trembling, making Lucy laugh again.

"Sigh, you're going to be a great father Natsu," Lucy said leaning her head on his chest and touching her stomach.

"You're going to be a weird mother Lucy!" Natsu laughed, holding Lucy closer.

"Hey!" Lucy whined.

"A weird and smart mother!" Natsu grinned.

"Of course!" Lucy smiled and they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Grey and Juvia were walking towards Magnolia park, where Happy and Charle were hanging out.<p>

"Oi! Happy!" Grey called out.

"Grey!" Happy said noticing him.

"And Juvia," Charle noticed.

"Juvia and Grey-sama need to talk to you," Juvia said walking over to Happy and Charle.

"About what?" Happy asked.

"The mission you and flame brain took 1 month ago," Grey said.

"Oh! When…Lucy and Natsu argued?" Happy said, his voice saddening.

"Yeah. We're trying to find out who tricked them," Grey said.

"And please don't tell Natsu-san or Lucy-san! It would be too much of a burden for them," Juvia pleaded.

"Alright," Charle and Happy nodded.

"Happy, was it true that you and flame idiot were gone until 1 or 12 that night?" Grey asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

"Where did you and Natsu-san go to afterwards?" Juvia asked.

"We slept on grass!" Happy said.

"Okay, then that dense idiot definitely did not sleep with someone else," Grey concluded, "Did you meet anyone suspicious during the mission?"

"And could you explain what the mission was?" Juvia asked.

"Aye! Our mission was to take a pile of bricks to this man's house!" Happy said, "Natsu didn't want to do a hard one because he just wanted to pass time until Lucy came back!"

"Did you meet anyone suspicious?" Juvia asked.

"No. But when we were walking, Natsu said he smelled something that gave him the chills," Happy said, "I think it was just some bad fish!"

"Somethin bad?" Grey raised a brow, "Ok. That's all we need. See ya,"

Grey turned around and walked away, Juvia following closely behind him. Happy waved goodbye and went back to Charle. Poor little cat, didn't know how dire the situation was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wendy, Hanara, and Erza were in Wendy's dorm. Her walls were painted blue, and there was a tiny bookshelf next to her bed.<p>

"Let's see….." Wendy scanned through her shelf of books, "Ah! Here it is! Mages of Fiore!"

Wendy walked over to the table and sat down with Erza and Hanara,

"So why do you even have this book?" Hanara asked curious.

"Well each page is formatted so that there is a picture of the mage and gender. And then they list what guild he/she is in and what their magic is!" Wendy smiled, "I looked through it to see how many dragon slayers there were in Fiore so that I could ask them if they seen Grandine! That's how I knew Natsu-san when we fought Oracion Seis!"

"I see," Erza nodded, "Well let's look through the book. We'll list all the mages that have transformation magic or any other that could have caused the incident one month ago,"

"Right!" Wendy and Hanara said.

After about 2 hours of reading a 1000 page book, the girls sighed. They have found nothing at all,

"No one has transformation magic except for Mira-san and her sibling~!" Wendy cried, her head on the table.

"And there's no one else with suspicious magic!" Hanara sighed, "I'm telling you, I'll never read for the next month!"

"This isn't right," Erza said worried, "The culprit had to be a mage in order to do what he/she has done,"

"Maybe he/she wasn't from Fiore," Wendy said.

"That's impossible. We have never met anyone outside Fiore! He/she would have no reason to target Lucy or Natsu," Hanara said.

"Then…

…who is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It's Martin Luther King Jr! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Yes, 1 month has passed! Review and enjoy! – Misstory5120<strong>


	6. Code Breaker

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! A lot of people said that this is like a detective thing! Hahaha! Anyways, here comes the next chappy! Enjoy!**

**Ashley-myth- Is it Lisanna? Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the comedy! ;)**

**SierraPage- Who knows, it might be Lisanna…or someone else….;)**

**Blackangelsky- Eh? Me confused, I thought I was updating every week. Or maybe not. Oh wait, are you talking about how Lucy is 1 month pregnant? Ahh, I'm so confused! Sorry that the moodswings are bad. I'm inexperienced and wanna be until 22! ;)**

**Sovereign64- You'll find out soon….maybe! Hey, Natsu deserves it. ;)**

**Haru-Starlietta- Well here's your update! Hmm…who is the imposter? ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! I'm glad you like the mystery! Hm….is the imposter a mage? ;)**

**Oharu Chicken- It's fine! The imposter being maimed…sorry….things don't go that well in this story. ;)**

_Recap:_

"_That's impossible. We have never met anyone outside Fiore! He/she would have no reason to target Lucy or Natsu," Hanara said._

"_Then…_

…_who is it?"_

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months later, and Lucy was now 6 months pregnant. 6 months is when doctors can define whether or not your baby is a girl a boy…<p>

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

…and that means bets around the entire guild. Cana is the host, and the one who started this bet,

"Alrighty~!" Cana said with a barrel of beer, "If you wanna boy, put your name in this blue barrel~! If you wanna girl, put your name in this pink barrel~!"

"And what happens to the people who didn't vote for the right gender?" a girl in the guild asked.

"Hm…ooh~! If the baby's a boy, the girls havta serve all the guys like servants! If the baby's a girl…" Cana said, thinking.

"…the boys have to cosplay as cutey maids and we girls chuck them with balloons!" someone said.

"Righto~!" Cana winked with a thumbs up.

And so began the bet. Hanara put her name in for GIRL, along with Erza and Wendy. Grey was going to put his name in for BOY until….

"GREY! YOU'RE CHOOSING THE WRONG BARREL!" Erza and Hanara glared.

"H-hai~!" Grey said huddling in a corner while Juvia sweat dropped and dropped Grey and her name in the GIRL barrel.

Mirajane, Bisca, Happy, Charle, Levy, and all other girls voted for GIRL. All the boys, except for Grey, voted for BOY.

"I can't wait til the ladies serve us!" Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"Right right! And we can make them dress in sexy outfits~!" Wakaba whispered back.

"Geez, they're talking about perverted stuff! Wendy, cover your ears!" Charle said.

"Don't worry Charle, I don't have the same power as you," Wendy smiled, laughing a bit.

The guild doors burst open to reveal Lucy and Natsu, who was grinning like an idiot, walking into the guild,

"Hello minna!" Lucy smiled.

"We're back!" Natsu grinned.

"LUCY! NATSU!" the guild cheered as they ran up to them.

Everyone gave Natsu and Lucy a big hug and circled around them,

"You guys have been gone for months!" Hanara complained, "We've been really worried!"

"Sorry, we've been dealing with baby problems," Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, a LOT of baby problems," Natsu commented, shivering at the memory of Lucy's terrible mood swings.

"You're stomach is really big Lucy," Erza said, rubbing her big, swollen stomach.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Wendy asked.

"Aye! I hope it's a girl!" Happy said.

"I can't even believe you betted on a girl!" Charle scolded.

"I follow you Charle!" Happy said flying around as Charle huffed.

"Yeah Lu-chan! Is it a girl?" Levy asked, grabbing Lucy's hands.

"Natsu! Is it a boy?" Romeo asked.

"Men should have boys!" Elfman said.

"We don't know yet," Natsu announced.

Everyone stood for a second, and then started to sigh and slump down back to their tables. They only ones who were now standing were Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Erza , Hanara, Juvia, and Grey.

"What was that all about?" Lucy questioned.

"We're betting on whether or not it's a girl or boy," Grey said.

"Grey and Juvia voted for girl!" Juvia smiled.

"Pfft…how lame," Natsu laughed hearing the Grey voted for a girl.

"Oi! Whatdya say?" Grey glared.

"Notin, now get off my business popsicle," Natsu glared back.

"You wanna go flame idiot?" Grey smirked.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Hanara and Erza glared, and they immediately stopped.

"You guys are betting on our baby?" Lucy raised a brow, getting back on topic.

"Hai!" Wendy smiled.

"You guys should check with the doctor soon about it. You're already 6 months pregnant," Hanara suggested.

"Actually, that's what we were doing!" Lucy smiled.

"We just stopped by here first!" Natsu grinned.

"I see. Well you guys should get going then," Erza ordered.

"Already? But we wanted to sta-" Lucy began to say.

"You don't want to keep us waiting," Erza glared.

Lucy gulped as Natsu hid behind Lucy. They both gave a quick nod and left the guild in a flash.

Happy and Charle flew somewhere out of the guild, probably another date. The rest of the group turned their backs on the door, and sighed, walking to a table and sitting down. They leaned their heads against the table,

"What do we do~? We vowed to find the impostor before Natsu-san and Lucy-san have their baby, but we still haven't found anything since 5 months ago! And Lucy-san is already 6 months pregnant~!" Wendy whined.

"This is bad, I have to admit," Hanara sighed.

"How about we just take a big guess?" Grey suggested stupidly.

"No we can't. We have to be sure who the impostor is. It's not good to accuse innocent people," Erza said.

"Juvia thinks we should go to the mall and see if there are any traces there," Juvia suggested.

"But what would we find there? We don't even know where Lucy was when she bumped into someone," Hanara said.

Sigh~

"Erza!" Mirajane called from the bar.

"Hm? What is it Mira?" Erza asked, turning her body towards the bar.

Mirajane stepped out of the bar and walked towards the table with something in her hand,

"There's a letter for you, Wendy, Hanara, Juvia, and Grey. Here," Mirajane smiled.

"Thank you," Erza said, taking the envelope.

"Your welcome!" Mirajane smiled and returned to the bar.

"I wonder what it is," Erza said curiously, opening the letter and reading it.

After reading the letter, Erza gave a worried expression, making the rest of the group more curious about it,

"Well what is it?" Hanara asked.

"It's a letter from the impostor I presume: You can't save them, it says," Erza said putting the letter on the table for everyone to see:

_**YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grey raised a brow.

"Look! There's a picture with it," Wendy pointed out.

Erza picked up the picture. It was a picture of Natsu and Lucy during their wedding day. It was the time when Natsu kissed the bride, and it was the happiest time the two had.

"That's Natsu and Lucy's most happiest day," Hanara said.

"This isn't a good sign," Erza said worriedly, slamming her fist on the table "We have to hurry and find who ever did this! He/she's been spying on us since the wedding! We have to stop him from anymore crime!"

"So what's the plan?" Grey asked.

"…We have to figure that out," Erza crossed her arms.

"Well, we'll come up with one later. For now, we should just keep a close eye on Lucy and Natsu," Hanara suggested.

"But not too close because then Lucy-san might suspect us, and we don't want that," Wendy mentioned.

"Juvia agrees. Lucy-san and Natsu-san are very busy right now, with Lucy 6 months pregnant. They need to focus more on the baby and where their going to live as well," Juvia agreed.

"So we just keep an eye on them," Grey nodded.

"It's a plan then. Still look for information as well also," Erza nodded, "Let's also observe this letter more carefully too."

"RIGHT!" the group said and they all leaned over the table and stared intensely at the letter and picture.

Staaaaaaaaaaaaare~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hm…it's in this weird font," Wendy said.

"Maybe they wrote it with coal?" Grey said.

"It's ink you idiot!" Hanara yelled.

"H-hai!"

"There's nothing on the back," Erza said turning the letter over.

"The paper is an off white color," Hanara observed.

"The envelope is all white," Wendy said now staring at the envelope.

"And the font on the back is the same as the letter," Grey said, looking at the envelope behind Wendy.

"The paper of the picture is thick," Hanara felt the picture.

"And…." Erza turned the picture around, "Ah! It looks like there's a code here."

"Code?" Wendy, Hanara, and Grey crowded around Erza and looked at the back of the picture:

_Feuiltraansinty haoanulsineh oannin Cehaehraanraanyeu Sintyraanehehty_

_Look beyond what you see_

_Don't overestimate what you earn_

_Don't be scared_

_Get through with ease_

_Get in the hole in the wall_

"Feuiltraan-what the hell is this?" Grey raised a brow, totally confused.

"It seems to be a message," Erza said.

"And the bottom part is probably the hint to solve and decode it," Hanara guessed.

"How do we do this?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Look beyond what you see…." Erza thought, "I infer that the impostor is telling us to not try to solve this just by looking at this code,"

"Alright guys, new plan. We're going to do some research!" Hanara clapped her hands, agreeing to Erza's prediction.

"Juvia thinks we should also go to Levy-san," Juvia suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Wendy smiled.

"Oi! Levy!" Grey called out.

Levy lifted her head up from the book she was reading. Gajeel was on a mission right now, so she was back to reading 24/7. She smiled, closed her book, and walked over to the group,

"Hi you guys!" Levy said in her bubbly voice.

"Hi Levy-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Levy, have you seen this language before?" Erza asked, handing Levy the code.

"Hm…." Levy scanned the code and after a few seconds, she snapped her fingers, "Yes! I've seen this language somewhere!"

"Juvia is glad," Juvia smiled.

"What is the language?" Hanara asked with a desperate tone.

"I can't remember at the moment…" Levy sighed, "Wait here! I'll go get the book!"

Levy ran out the guild doors, leaving the group to themselves. After 10 minutes, Levy came back with a think, brown old book.

She sat down at the group's table and Erza and the others stood behind her. Levy scanned through the pages with her reading glasses,

"Let's see…" Levy said, "Ah! Here!"

It was page 301, there was a small font of words and a picture of what looked like a tribe to Team Natsu,

"The language that paper had was Wenstil language!" Levy smiled.

"Wenstil?" Team Natsu raised a brow.

"Yup!" Levy answered, "Wenstil tribe was a tribe that lived several years ago. They were the most resourceful tribe during their time. But one day, dark guilds invaded their area, and killed every Wenstilin there was in Fiore."

"I see," Erza said sadly.

"How sad," Juvia commented.

"So how will we figure out this code?" Hanara asked.

"Levy-san, is there a key for their language anywhere?" Wendy asked.

"Erm…" Levy flipped through pages of the books, "Unfortunately no. But you might find something if you go to where they lived!"

"What's the address?" Grey asked.

"Here, I'll write it down under the code," Levy said, getting a pen, "It's in Vermillion forest, the west side. It's right next to the only maple tree Vermillion forest has."

"Thank you Levy," Erza said, taking back the paper.

"Your welcome Erza! Be careful minna!" Levy said before she left.

"Alright, we should start preparing," Erza said.

Suddenly, the guild doors opened. Lucy and Natsu walked in both with smiles on their faces. Everyone in the guild stood up and ran up to them,

"So so! Are you have a girl?" someone asked.

"Or a boy?" another mage asked.

"Well…" Lucy smiled sheepishly while Natsu laughed.

Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Lucy, "Guess what everybody! We're having….

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hahaha! Well, I was gonna end it with the gender of the baby given, but I want you to be a part of the bet! Do you want a girl or boy? If you loose, then you do the punishment the guild has made! Haha, please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	7. Names and Games

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy and enjoyed guessing on who the gender was! Remember you made a vow, and if you lost the bet, you HAVE to do the punishment! If you don't know how…well…get a costume and walked up to a bunch of boys and start the punishment! Or walk up to a bunch of girls with a box of water balloons and ask them to throw it at you! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Ashley-myth- Maybe! Find out now! Hm…is Mira the imposter? And how would she know Wenstil? ;)**

**Wolf Girl Jaye- Haha, you actually want to do the punishment? ;)**

**AllyRaeSayers- Maybe! ;)**

**Mageofmusic- Maybe! You never know! ;)**

**CupcakesandCats17- It might be! ;)**

**Crystillia- It might be twins! Haha, I bet everyone wants to know. ;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! It might be boy! ;)**

**Katie K. Richardson- Thanks! It might be twins! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- It might be twins or a boy! Yes, you don't want to do the punishment…but you might have too! ;)**

**Melyin- Thanks! I really appreciate it! ;)**

**Blackangelsky- It might be a girl! And no, it's more of I like leaving my chapters in good endings! ;)**

**sNoWaNgL- It's fine, I'm glad you're enjoying my story! It might be the bad guys joining together, put Kyouta and Faye were dead…hmmm….;)**

_Recap_

_Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Lucy, "Guess what everybody! We're having …._

* * *

><p>Silence filled the guild as the all desperately waited to hear Natsu say the gender of the baby…..<p>

"Twins!" Natsu grinned, putting his fist in the air and jumping up and down.

"TWINS!" everyone gawked.

"Yup! A boy and a girl!" Lucy smiled.

"A BOY!"

"AND A GIRL?"

"So who wins the bet?" a member asked.

Silence filled the guild as everyone thought of that question,

"We do!" the boys suddenly shouted.

"No! We do!" the girls yelled back.

Soon, the guild started arguing until Cana tapped to barrels together, causing everyone to stop,

"Alright everyone! Quit the noise! As the holder of this bet, I decide who wins!" Cana yelled annoyed, "Both teams win!"

"Both?" everyone raised a brow.

"Yup! But that means both teams lost too! Meaning everyone has to do their punishment~!" Cana smirked, mischievously.

"NANI!" everyone gasped.

"Hai hai hai! Come on everybody, get to your positions!" Cana said.

Everyone sulked for a moment before getting the supplies the punishment needed. Lucy sweat dropped, not wanting to get in this,

"I think we should go Natsu," Lucy suggested, tugging on Natsu's arm.

"Why? I wanna see this!" Natsu whined like a child.

"Come on Natsu~!" Lucy tugged more on his arm, "I don't wanna be a part of this! Let's worry about the babies!"

"No! I wanna chuck balloons!" Natsu said, releasing Lucy's grasp.

Suddenly, Natsu felt a dark aura and shadow behind him. He felt someone poke on his arm, hard, which gave him the chills,

"Don't you think it's time to go Natsu~," Lucy glared with an evil smile.

"Gulp, h-hai…" Natsu nodded harshly.

And so the couple left Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Team Natsu were sitting down at a table, Hanara, Erza, and Wendy happy with Lucy's baby.

"I can't wait until she comes out!" Hanara squealed.

"Yes, it will indeed be fun to shop for clothes for her," Erza nodded.

"Charle can fly with her too!" Wendy said, taking a glance at Charle, who was across the room with Happy.

"Juvia is excited for twins!" Juvia smiled.

"Hopefully they don't take after flame idiot," Grey snorted.

Just then, the team saw the guild members preparing for their punishments. They saw water balloons, as well as girls dressing up.

"Well then.." Erza stood up, "I'm leaving to find the whereabouts of Wenstil."

"I'm coming too!" Hanara, and Wendy ran up to Erza.

Grey then just got out of his daze and followed the three girls, of course, Juvia closely behind. Lucky them, they don't have to do the punishment...and maybe that's what Erza was trying to do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Lucy's apartment, Natsu was sulking on Lucy's bed while Lucy was getting her self some spicy chips,<p>

"Stop sulking Natsu, you're going to be a father!" Lucy scolded.

"I wanted to throw balloons at Grey!" Natsu pouted.

"Sigh, Grey voted for girl remember! Besides, we have to worry about the babies. We need to get toys, clothes, and a crib for him!" Lucy said, eating a chip.

"Why?" Natsu asked stupidly, lying on the pillow.

"FOR OUR KIDS YOU STUPID!" Lucy shouted.

"R-right!" Natsu shrieked.

"We need money…." Lucy sighed.

"We can't do take mission now…unless you what the babies to die…" Natsu said.

"Then why don't you go by yourself?" Lucy suggested.

"I already said no. I ain't going with my partner," Natsu protested.

"Geez, you're so selfish," Lucy face-palmed.

"Ain't not! Besides, we have nakama to help us," Natsu said, sitting up.

"But then we have to pay them back our debt! It's not good to keep on taking things from them!" Lucy said, "They've already helped us enough!"

"We can pay them back later!" Natsu answered.

"Sigh…maybe…" Lucy said, and then ate another chip, "I think one of our kids is going to be a dragon slayer."

"And how do you know that?" Natsu raised a brow.

"I've been eating spicy things you idiot!" Lucy shouted, "Do you not remember the time when I gobbled down a bottle of hot sauce!"

"Gulp…." Natsu sweated.

"Ugh! Kami I'm only 19!"

* * *

><p>"How do you want us to throw master?" All the girls smiled mischievously.<p>

"Please be gentle!" All the boys pleaded, who where chained on giant wheels, their bodies wide open.

"We'll TRY master," the girls said evilly.

The girls were dressed in short, pink short-sleeve dress with a white apron on top, with buckets of balloons in front of them.

Across from them were the boys, who were basically naked except for a long, white clothing covering their private. They were chained to giant, wooden wheels.

The girls bent, down and picked up a balloon, and chucked it at the boys. When it hit them, blobs of green slime oozed out,

"As a man, this is embarrassing!" Elfman cried.

"I said to be gentle!" Wakaba said.

"We're sorry master…" the girls smiled.

"And this isn't water!" another boy complained.

"Why yes it is! We used water to make this special 'water'!" Mirajane smiled, "Enjoy!"

"We're sooo not!" all the boys moaned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in the Vermillion forest, Erza, Hanara, Wendy, Grey, and Juvia were searching for some kind of maple tree on the west side,<p>

"Where's this damn maple tree!" Grey said, getting impatient.

"Be quiet Grey! Keep searching!" Erza glared, making Grey shiver.

Juvia looked to her left and right, suddenly, she stepped on something that made a sound. She looked down and picked it up,

"Juvia thinks she found a maple tree leaf," Juvia said, staring at the red leaf.

Hanara and Wendy came over to her and took a good look at the leaf Juvia was holding,

"It smells like maple," Hanara commented.

"The air in this direction tastes like maple as well," Wendy said, putting her finger in the mouth to taste the air.

"Erza! Grey! We think the maple tree is farther west!" Hanara shouted, motioning them to come over.

"Then let's walk in this direction," Erza suggested.

The team walked forward, and found even more maple leaves along the way. Finally, after a few minutes they found the maple tree,

"Finally we found it," Grey said.

"If the maple tree is here, then Wenstil tribe should be here…" Erza said.

The team looked around their surroundings, all they saw was soil, rocks, trees, plants, grass and other natural things.

"I don't see anything," Hanara said.

"Wenstil did get destroyed though," Wendy said.

"But Juvia should still see remains of wood from their tribe," Juvia answered to Wendy.

"Maybe there never was a Wenstil," Grey said.

"Of course there was idiot!" Hanara glared.

"H-hai!" Grey shivered.

Erza gave a confused expression. She reached into her armor and pulled out the paper that had the code,

"Don't overestimate what you earn…" Erza read out loud, "That's the next line of the clue."

"Don't overestimate what you earn…" Hanara repeated to herself.

"Well if we shouldn't overestimate, then we should underestimate," Grey said, leaning on a tree.

"Underestimate what you earn…" Juvia said.

"Under…." Wendy thought. She then looked down and tapped her feet, "Underground?"

Everyone then looked at Wendy, we made Wendy feel awkward. Suddenly, Erza ran up to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug,

"You did it Wendy! Good job! How can we ever repay you!" Erza thanked.

"Y-your a-armor!" Wendy spat out.

The team prepared to go underground. The climbed up different trees, ready to attack. The all looked at Erza, who then gave the signal,

"Requip! Heaven's wheel: Blumenblatt!" Erza shouted.

"Karyu no hoko~!" Hanara yelled.

"Water slicer!" Juvia chanted.

"Ice make: lance!" Grey shouted.

"Tenryu no hoko~!" Wendy yelled.

All five attacks aimed at the ground, and destroyed it, creating a large hole. The team jumped out of the trees,

"Alright. Let's go," Erza ordered, and they all jumped down the hole.

* * *

><p>"Natsu~! Wake up~!" Lucy cried, tugging on Natsu's arm.<p>

Natsu finally fell off the bed, showing his drool. Yet, he was still asleep. Lucy, because she couldn't squat, kicked him in the stomach, waking him up,

"Ouch! What was that for Lucy?" Natsu asked, scratching his messy hair.

"We have to prepare stuff for our babies! We also have to name them!" Lucy said, "This is not the time to be napping!"

"Geez Lucy, calm down! We have time!" Natsu said, sitting up, "So whatdya wanna name them?"

"I don't know! Couples choose names together!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok ok! Uh…Pinky," Natsu said.

"HECK NO!" Lucy yelled.

"Blondie,"

"NO!"

"…Flamehead?"

"THE HECK?"

"Luke,"

"THIS ISN'T STAR WARS!"

"Naruto,"

"THIS ISN'T NARUTO EITHER!"

"Uh…Igneel?"

"TH-actually, we can have that as a middle name!" Lucy smiled, "And our girl's middle name can be Layla!"

"Ok!" Natsu grinned.

"Now we need a first name," Lucy said.

"Girly,"

"QUIT IT!"

"H-hai!" Natsu shivered.

"Hm….I want to name one after my father…." Lucy said.

"Go ahead," Natsu granted.

"How about our girl's name is Judieth Layla Dragneel," Lucy smiled.

"That's great!" Natsu grinned.

"Since I named Judieth, you can name our boy," Lucy said.

"Uh…I wanna name him….after….uh…" Natsu thought, "Dragons!"

"Ok, then…" Lucy said, "What's his name?"

"Uh…Dracula?" Natsu asked.

"THIS ISN'T A VAMPIRE SHOW!"

"Drake?"

"Sigh, how about we name him Dragion Igneel Dragneel?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah! Dragion!" Natsu grinned, "You're awesome at naming Lucy."

"No, you're just dense,"

"Hey!" Natsu protested as Lucy just chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail...<p>

"I should not have eaten that slime…"

"Ugh, I feel wet.."

"We'll be leaving master!" All the girls smiled, as the walked away.

"Wait!"

"AT LEAST GIVE US A SHOWER~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Enjoy your punishment! Mwhahahahahahhahahahaha!- Misstory5120<strong>


	8. The Follower

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one! Enjoy and review!**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! Haha, me neither, but now they do! ;)**

**Ashley-myth- Haha great! Who knows, maybe some dumb girls will say yes, ;)**

**SierraPaige- Haha, it would! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- No excuses, sorry. But if you did guess twins, then no punishment, ;)**

**sNoWaNgL- Thanks! Hm…maybe they were revived, or were they? ;)**

**Hejmdal- Thanks! And I'm sure a lot of people liked seeing everyone being punished, except for some people…;)**

_Recap_

"_Wait!"_

"_GIVE US A SHOWER AT LEAST~!"_

* * *

><p>It's been 3 months later, and Lucy was bound to have her baby soon. Her stomach was really big, and her mood swings and craving her getting worse and weirder by the minute,<p>

"Natsu~! I-I need hot sauce~!" Lucy moaned from the couch.

"I'm getting it~!" Natsu shouted, annoyed, from the kitchen.

Natsu tired walked over to the sofa and handed Lucy a bottle of hot sauce, which Lucy began drinking from the bottle,

"Can I have some?" Natsu asked, hungry for spicy food himself.

"HELL NO!" Lucy shouted.

"H-hai!" Natsu backed away as Lucy began drinking the hot sauce again.

"Ugh…" Lucy sighed, "We have to get a crib soon! Dragion and Judieth can come out any time now!"

"Whadya mean? We have a crib right there!" Natsu said, pointing to the so called 'crib' in front of their bed.

"Natsu, do you remember how we got that crib?" Lucy questioned.

"Um…."

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsu! We need to get a crib!" Lucy whined.<em>

"_Where do we get one?" Natsu asked._

"_We go shopping!" Lucy answered._

"_I hate shopping~! That's for girls!" Natsu protested._

_Lucy stood there, her hands on her wide hips. _

_"Come on~!" she whined._

_"No! Go with Erza or something!" Natsu retorted._

_Lucy sighed. He wouldn't budge, but then Lucy thought of an idea. She smirked a bit, and then said,_

"_Oh? Okay then…"_

_Natsu raised a brow as he watched Lucy walked to her closet, giggling like a maniac, "Maybe it's just mood swings," he thought before taking a nap._

_An hour later, Natsu woke up with Lucy's face right in front of his. Lucy had a devious smile, but of course, Natsu didn't notice,_

"_What's up Lucy?" Natsu yawned._

"_Nothing~!" Lucy smiled._

_Natsu sat up, but was it just him or did his hair feel longer? And why are there balls inside his clothes?_

"_Well, not that you're awake, let's go shopping~!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together._

"_Heck no! Do that with your girlfriends!" Natsu protested._

"_You are a girl," Lucy said._

"_Hm? No I'm not, I'm a guy dragon slayer," Natsu answered._

_Lucy sighed, surprised he didn't think about how he felt different. She got a mirror and put it in front of his body._

_Natsu looked at himself. He was wearing some kind a wig that came with a hat, and a red dress. Dude, he looked lesbian. _

"_WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" Natsu said, standing up quickly._

"_You're a girl! Now let's go shopping~!" Lucy said, smiling like a little kid; mood swings._

"…_HELL NO!" Natsu stomped away, changed back to his normal-non lesbian appearance, and walked back to Lucy._

_He passed Lucy, which made Lucy raise a brow,_

_"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.  
><em>

"_I'M GONNA GET THE CRIB GOT THAT!" Natsu yelled before slamming the door behind him._

"…_Have a nice trip honey~!" Lucy said again; mood swings._

_An hour later, Lucy, who was eating some spicy chips, heard the door cracking. Natsu had busted through the doors, again, with stacks of what looked like wood,_

"_What is that Natsu?" Lucy asked, "Wood?"_

"_Sure," Natsu said annoyingly. _

_He walked so that he was in front of their bed, and dropped the strips of wood. Natsu went into Mad World and started assembling the wood like a devil. In 5 minutes, he was done,_

"_There! Our crib!" Natsu grinned triumphantly. _

_Lucy gawked at the scene. A messed up, scratching, and hard crib was in front of their bed…_

"_Natsu…" Lucy said angrily. Natsu immediately gulped…_

_Boy did he get a beating that day_

* * *

><p>"Y-yeah, I remember," Natsu answered, shivering at the memory.<p>

"Well exactly! We're not letting Dragion and Judieth sleep on that stupid thing! Plus, we should get two cribs for them~!" Lucy whined.

"You do it then, I already tried my best, and you beat me up for it," Natsu said, now having some chicken.

"YOU DID NOT TRY YOUR BEST!" Lucy glared.

Natsu hid in a corner, "Well then what do you want to do?"

"But two cribs," Lucy answered.

"We don't have money,"

"Then go on a job!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Natsu whined.

"Quit being so stubborn!"

"I'm not! I'm not leaving you or Dragion or Judieth alone!" Natsu protested.

"Sigh, you got me in this mess," Lucy face- palmed.

"No I did not," Natsu said.

"Do you not remember what Mirajane told you about how women get pregnant?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. And that happened because yo-"

"Just shut up~!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the guild, everyone was gone. And all the noise was in the infirmary. Only Team Natsu, Juvia, and Hanara were in the guild, talking at a table,<p>

"We're done Erza!" Mirajane called out from the infirmary.

"Good, is it as clean as possible?" Erza asked.

"Yup! We also put the towels and everything else in sight!" Mirajane smiled.

"Great!" Wendy smiled.

After that, all the members tiredly came out of the infirmary and slumped back down to their tables or seats,

"Now Judieth and Dragion are going to be born here safely~!" Hanara smiled.

"I ain't helping by the way," Grey said, rubbing his head.

"No you're not," Hanara said.

"Juvia is excited to meet her nephews!" Juvia smiled.

"Yes!" Wendy perked up.

"And after, we're going back there," Erza ordered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, we couldn't figure it out last time…" Hanara answered.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell is this?" Grey gawked.<em>

_The whole group stood in amazement they looked around their surroundings. A big carve room from rock and all over it were writing that they could not understand._

_In the room was a big, training obstacle course. Targets, robots, ropes, walls, everything was in this course._

_Erza took a look at the code,_

"_It's most likely that this code is the same language on these walls," Erza said._

"_There must be a key here somewhere," Hanara said, looking around._

"_Erza-san, what does the next line on the clue read?" Juvia asked._

"_Don't be scared, it says," Erza answered._

"_Don't be scared…" Wendy thought._

"_Don't tell me we have to go on this thing," Grey said, pointing to the obstacle course._

"_It looks like we do; it can't be that hard Grey. We have magic," Erza said, walking towards the obstacle course as everyone followed._

_Erza stepped on to the start point of the obstacle course, and suddenly, several mechanic arms appeared. They put metal bracelets which had a red button on them on the whole group._

"_What is this?" Grey asked, looking as his bracelet._

"_A bracelet," Hanara answered, "I don't feel my magical power anymore. This probably blocks it off."_

"_So they don't want us to use magic?" Wendy questioned._

"_Juvia thinks so," Juvia answered._

"_Then does that mean we passed the 'don't be scared' part?" Grey wondered as everyone nodded.  
><em>

"_Next it says, 'Get through with ease,'" Erza said, "Alright then…let's go!"_

_Erza charged into the obstacle course as everyone followed. They went through ten courses, which to them, were really easy._

"_That was easy," Hanara commented._

"_Yeah, all we had to do is punch some guys and run from these freaky robots and stuff," Grey said._

"_Juvia thinks it was easy to get through everything," Juvia said._

"_But it was really fun!" Wendy smiled._

_"The Wenstil's probably used this to train themselves for hunting," Hanara inferred.  
><em>

"_Most likely, now let's focus…" Erza said._

_Team Natsu looked around, hoping to find some door unlock. The only thing that happened was that the bracelet disappeared. _

"_So we did this obstacle course for nothing?" Grey raised a brow._

"_No, it has to be some kind of hint," Hanara replied._

"_Get in the hole in the wall…" Erza read aloud._

"_It has to do with these walls," Wendy said._

"_Juvia agrees…" Juvia said, looking around the walls._

_They all looked for something, but they just couldn't figure it out at all. They didn't know, and yet they were so close. Soon, down came, and the knew they had to leave.  
><em>

_Team Natsu failed once, and went back home._

* * *

><p>"Right!" Wendy said.<p>

"Juvia is positive we'll figure it out then," Juvia said determinedly.

"Yes," Erza nodded.

"I wander how Natsu and Lucy are doing.." Hanara wondered.

"Probably worrying about Dragion and Judieth," Grey answered.

"I wonder who will be born first?" Wendy questioned.

The team stayed silent for a moment,

"Judieth," they all said, except….

"Dragion," said Grey, all alone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Erza and Hanara glared.

"Gulp, J-judieth?" Grey shivered.

"Ok!" Erza and Hanara smiled as Wendy sweat dropped.

"Juvia is so sorry Grey-sama! I choose Dragion too!" Juvia cried.

"No, it's fine," Grey sweat dropped.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, should we go shopping for Judieth and Dragion?" Hanara suggested.

"That sounds good, Lucy is only two weeks away from what the doctor said," Erza nodded.

"Let's go!" Wendy smiled.

"I ain't going," Grey turned away.

"Juvia, are you coming?" Hanara asked.

"Um…" Juvia turned right and left, wondering who to choose.

"Go ahead Juvia if you want to," Grey scratched his head.

"Um…ahhhh~!" Juvia swirled around, "J-Juvia will…"

"Go ahead Juvia, they need your taste of clothing," Grey smirked as Juvia blushed.

"Hai~! If you say Grey-sama~!" Juvia leaped happily towards the girls, who all chuckled awkwardly.

The girls walked to the Magnolia mall and stopped by MK Quarters again. The went to the toddler's section and shopped around,

"Do you think Lucy-san will like these?" Juvia asked.

Juvia held a pair of twin outfits. The boy outfit was red and the girl outfit was pink. They were a pair of cute footsie pajamas.

"Ahaha! Kawaii~!" Hanara commented.

"Grey was right, you do have a good taste in clothing," Erza smiled.

"Lucy-san would definitely like them Juvia-san!" Wendy smiled.

"A-arigato," Juvia blushed a bit, "With Lucy-san used to being my love rival, Juvia knows her a lot, and she's with Natsu-san a lot too. So Juvia knows both of them really well."

"Look at this guys!" Hanara smiled, "These are cute toys!"

Hanara held two baby rattles. One was yellow and red and another was pink and red. The yellow and red was for the boy and the pink and red was for the girl.

The girls continued shopping until 4 o'clock. They walked out of the mall, each holding ten shopping bags.

The got 4 types of matching twin pajamas with two blankets and pillows. The pillows were magic pets, so they could transform into stuffed dolls.

For Dragion, they got him a red rattle, a red shirt, cars, stuffed dragons, and other toys. They also got him a baby tuxedo just in case.

For Judieth, they got her an orange sun dress, a rattle, a doll house, and a stuffed animal. They also got her some tops and bottoms. They also got her a chew toy and another pillow.

While they were walking out, all of them had serious faces. The girls turned around for a moment before continuing to walk,

"Looks like we lost him," Hanara said.

"Yes," Juvia agreed.

"Hm?" Wendy questioned.

Erza knew Wendy was confused, so she answered,

"Someone was following us…"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry if it was short or rushed. And I know I'm supposed to do a 2 in 1 chappy soon, but I think I'll do that when I reach 100 reviews. But still, thanks for all your reviews minna! Stay tuned for the next chapter! You're going to meet two NEW characters...- Misstory5120<strong>


	9. Judieth and Dragion

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Two new characters arrive here! Enjoy!**

**Ashley-myth- Haha, they might! Or they might be both celestial mages! Which would be bad in Lucy's case because she would have to split her keys! ;)**

**sNoWaNgL- Haha, if they did revive Lisanna…wait was she even dead in the first place? And who knows, maybe the twins aren't born now- but we meet the enemies! ;)**

**SierraPaige- Yes, her mood swings really do her good! ;)**

**Sovereign64- Find out soon! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! Obviously the stalker is someone who doesn't like Fairy Tail…;)**

**NOTE: I'm going to use a little song fanfic towards the end! So.. I DO NOT OWN SAFE AND SOUND, WHICH IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

_Recap_

_Erza knew Wendy was confused, so she answered,_

"_Someone was following us…"_

* * *

><p>"Someone was?" Wendy gasped.<p>

"Yes," Juvia nodded.

"It could have been the enemy," Hanara said.

"But, this follower was not a mage. I did not sense any magical power from him/her," Erza implied.

"Juvia wonders if this means that the imposter wasn't a mage, agreeing with Hanara's statement," Juvia said.

"But that wouldn't make sense! If the enemy had no magic, then how could he have transformed into Natsu-san or Lucy-san?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"That's the problem…" Hanara answered.

"Tch…" Erza gritted her teeth, "Let's head back to the guild. We can't worry about this now."

Everyone nodded, still worried about what happened. They all walked back to the guild with their shopping bags.

Meanwhile, at Natsu and Lucy's house, Lucy was shoving newspapers at Natsu's face; causing him to drop his chicken,

"Hey! What was that for?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Read it," Lucy ordered.

Natsu reluctantly scanned the newspaper, reading it,

"Ehh….oh sh*t! That's really bad!" Natsu commented!

"…Do you even know what it says?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Y-yeah! It says…um…Hello?" Natsu answered frightened a bit.

"NO YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Lucy shouted.

"A-aye~!" Natsu saluted.

"Sigh, it says that Hyper City is having a sale on bed mattresses!" Lucy explained, annoyed at Natsu's stupidity.

"And? Why would I care?" Natsu put his hands behind his head.

"Are you dense? We're looking for a crib for Judieth and Dragion! Let's go to Hyper City and buy some~!" Lucy answered, "They're on sale! So we'll have enough money!"

"Says the person who wouldn't go out?" Natsu smirked.

"You're the one who's going out!" Lucy shouted.

"I told you that I ain't going anywhere without you!" Natsu protested, "It's not like we're riding a train!"

"It would be much quicker if you did!" Lucy said back.

"But you're coming with me! So then we walk! You already saw that Dragion or Judieth can't take transportation!" Natsu said, standing up.

"Sigh….since I know that if I don't go, you'll pick some hell of a crib…" Lucy said.

"Hey!" Natsu grred.

"I'll go," Lucy answered, grabbing her keys.

"Yay! Let's go Loopy!" Natsu grinned, climbing to the window.

"Get my name right already!" Lucy shouted, "And use the door!"

* * *

><p>"Minna! We're back!" Wendy shouted from the doors.<p>

The girls acted like nothing happened. Yes, they were most likely going to tell Grey, but decided to tell him after Lucy had her babies,

"Welcome back girls!" Mirajane smiled from the bar.

"Yo, what are with those bags?" Grey asked walking towards them.

"Shopping!" Hanara smiled.

"Juvia got a lot of things!" Juvia smiled.

"Yes, these are all for Judieth and Dragion," Erza nodded.

"A-all of those?" Grey sweat dropped, staring at the 100 bags of baby toys, clothes, and such.

"Yes!" Wendy smiled.

"We should give these to Lucy-san and Natsu-san before Dragion-san are born," Juvia suggested.

"Where are they?" Erza asked.

"I hope they come to the guild soon," Wendy said.

"They'll probably visit here in a few hours," Grey answered.

"I say they'll come here in one minute," Hanara smirked.

"Oh? You wanna bet?" Grey smirked.

"Sure! It's a deal," Hanara and Grey shook hands.

1….2…skip a few….59…60..one minute passed and the guild doors burst open.

"Hi minna!" Lucy smiled joyfully with Natsu behind her.

"Ha! I beat you Grey!" Hanara laughed as she slapped his back, hard.

"Ouch! Ok ok!" Grey said.

"Now you can't fight with my brother for a year!" Hanara said victoriously.

"Sure, that's eas-" Grey was about to answer.

"Easy? Huh, not fighting for a whole 365 days with your arch enemy is easy? I'd like to see you prove it. And if you don't accomplish your debt, then…you have to have two baby girls with Juvia!" Hanara ordered.

"H-hanara-san!" Juvia blushed.

"What kind of owe is that?" Grey raised a brow, "But fine. I'll do it, and I'll show that it's easy."

"Alright! Can't wait to see more babies around here!" Hanara smirked as Natsu curiously walked over to them.

"Hanara, what are you and ice head talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, well I won a bet against him! So now he can't fight with you!" Hanara smiled.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha~!" Natsu laughed, "You just lost against my sister ice popsicle!"

"Whadya say flame idiot?" Grey asked angrily.

"Oh? Someone fighting already?" Hanara smirked.

"T-tch…wh-whatever!" Grey said walking away, as Juvia followed him.

"Looks like the guild will be nice and peaceful for a while!" Lucy chuckled.

"I find that it's a good punishment," Erza smiled.

"But I feel bad for Grey-san…." Wendy sweat dropped.

"Ah, he's fine! His loss anyway," Hanara smiled, "By the way Lucy, we got a lot of baby stuff for you!"

"Oh you didn't have to…" Lucy blushed.

"Did you get a crib?" Natsu joined the conversation desperately.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Lucy shouted, causing Natsu to hide behind Hanara.

"Why is Natsu-san so worked up about a crib?" Wendy wondered.

"Well, we stopped by here because we're going to walk to Hyper City for a crib. They are having a sale on bed mattresses," Lucy explained.

"Walking?" Hanara raised a brow.

"Safer for the baby and Natsu," Lucy answered.

"I see…." Erza nodded.

"Erm…Lucy-san, may I go with you?" Wendy asked shyly, "Just in case you have baby problems."

"Of course Wendy!" Natsu grinned.

"Come on!" Lucy smiled.

"Arigato!" Wendy smiled.

"Erza and I'll stay here with Grey and Juvia. I want to watch Grey and I think Juvia and Erza want a break after going out and finding _things,_" Hanara smiled.

"Alrighty! Let's go Lucy, Dragion, Judieth, Wendy!" Natsu grinned as he marched out the guild, Wendy and Lucy following.

The trio decided that the shortest walk would be through Magnolia forest. That would take 5 hours, meaning they wouldn't have to camp.

"So what crib do you imagine in your head Lucy-san?" Wendy asked kindly.

"Hm….well, I imagine two cribs. One is pink and one is blue! And they are really soft and comfy!" Lucy dreamed.

"Weirdo…" Natsu muttered.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted, making Wendy sweat drop behind them.

"Ok ok!" Natsu answered.

"Honestly you-" Lucy stopped walking and held her stomach tightly, making Natsu and Wendy worry.

"Oi! Lucy, is it time or something?" Natsu asked, freaking out.

"Daijouvu?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, just some painful kicking, that's all," Lucy smiled, a bit a weakly.

Suddenly, the group heard bushes next to them rustle. They immediately glanced at them, but the bushes didn't move,

"Darn, am I imagining stuff?" Natsu said, "Maybe I'm hungry."

"Ah, no Natsu-san, I saw it too," Wendy sweat dropped.

"Maybe it was just an animal," Lucy suggested casually.

Wendy and Natsu both smelled something fishy, but shrugged it off as they ran up to Lucy; who continued to walk.

It's been two hours and the group was almost there. The whole time, Natsu and Wendy smelled something following them….

And then a boom was heard.

"Dark magic, devils palm!"

"Water magic, serpent!"

"Karyu no hoko~!" Natsu roared.

"Tenryu no hoko~!" Wendy's roar and Natsu's roar created a unison raid, deflecting the two surprise attacks.

"W-what happened?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Stand back Lucy," Natsu said angrily.

The dust cleared, revealing two mages. A girl who had short blue hair and white eyes, and a boy who had black hair and black eyes.

"Hehe…" the girl laughed, "Found you."

"The Dragneel family…" the boy grinned evilly.

"What do you want with Lucy-san and Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, raising her voice.

"Oh? You must be the sky maiden, Wendy," the girl smirked, "I'm the water sorcerer, Tyla. And this man next to me is a dark magician, Victor."

"What the hell do you want with us?" Natsu glared.

"We were ordered to kill Lucy Heartphillia, or should I say Lucy Dragneel, along with your babies," Tyla laughed.

"Who ordered you?" Lucy asked.

"Not telling girly," Victor smirked.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU TAKING OUR KIDS!" Natsu shouted, "Karyu no tekken!"

"Water magic, wave!" Tyla shouted.

From the ground, a giant wave of water splashed on top of Natsu, causing the flames to disappear.

"Dark magic, big fist!" Victor smirked.

A giant, purple fist appeared from the ground and grabbed Natsu's waist. It tossed and turned- transportation.

"Guahahahah~!" Natsu shouted, and then turned green, "Gurp~ugh…"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said, but suddenly, a splash of hot acid fringed Wendy's hair.

"What can you do little sky maiden?" Tyla laughed.

"Tenryu no…" Wendy chanted, "HOKO~!"

The roar aimed for Victor and Tyla, who both dodged it easily. By the time the air disappeared, Wendy was climbing up the fist and grabbing Natsu's hand,

"T-trioa!" Wendy shouted, getting injured herself.

Natsu finally got back to reality, not feeling motion sickness. He smashed the big fist and landed on the ground with Wendy.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"I said stand back Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"No! I'll hel-" Lucy reached for her belt, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach…oh oh…

"Lucy-san?" Wendy raised a brow.

"D-dragion, Judieth..the-they're…" Lucy sweated, falling to the ground.

"Ah! The babies!" Wendy ran over to Lucy for her aid.

"Now?" Natsu freaked out, forgetting about the enemies.

"You're open…Water magic, acid!" Tyla shouted.

"Dark magic, fang!" Victor shouted.

The wave of acid combined with the tiger like animal that had sharp, purple fangs. Natsu, who was with Lucy, didn't know…

"Water slicer!"

"Ice make, lance!"

"Nani?" Tyla gawked.

The water and ice made a unison raid, making the acid tiger disappear. And then, two other people came…

"Karyu no yokugenki!"

"Konso! Fairy Armor!"

These two attacks aimed at Tyla and Victor. They hit, causing Tyla and Victor to get burns as well as cuts on their torso.

"Who's there?" Victor yelled.

"M-minna," Lucy smiled, "Aaaaah!"

"Lucy-san, hang in there!" Wendy said.

"Grey! Juvia! Erza! Hanara!" Natsu said, surprised, "How'd you get here?"

"Lucy forgot her keys, they dropped on the floor in the guild," Erza explained.

"And looks like we came at the right time," Hanara smirked.

"Tch..water magic, roar!" Tyla shouted.

Hot water shot out of Tyla's hand. But, Hanara quickly used her Repel, eating it and sending it back at Victor.

"Guah!" Victor moaned.

"Ice make, cannon!" Grey shouted, aiming at the open Victor.

"Another girl…" Tyla smirked, "Water magic, saucer!"

"Water lock!" Juvia chanted, capturing the saucers that were flying towards her.

Tyla's eyes widened, "Oh..I see, another water mage…"

"Juvia will not let you pass!" Juvia said determinedly, "Wendy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Hanara-san, take Lucy-san away from here and help her give birth. Grey-sama and Juvia will take care of these two."

"Are you Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Yes she's sure!" Grey answered for Juvia, "Now go!"

"RIGHT!" the four said.

Natsu carried Lucy bridal style, with Wendy, Erza, and Hanara following. They ran away from the battle,

"Wheredowego?wheredowego?" NAtsu freaked out.

"Calm down Natsu!" Hanara scolded.

Lucy opened her eyes, barely seeing her surroundings. But, she saw a place where Judieth and Dragion could be born,

"T-there," she spat out, pointing to the right.

Natsu immediately followed, arriving at the place in five minutes. Thankfully, no one was here. He recognized it as soon as he got there,

"This is…"

"Be quiet Natsu and help out your wife!" Erza glared.

"H-hai!" Natsu said, running of to Lucy, who was lying down.

"I'll give the birth. Hanara-san, wash the babies in that fountain over there. Erza-san, please wrap them in clothing or a blanket afterwards!" Wendy asked quickly, putting on some gloves.

"Ok!" Hanara and Erza nodded.

* * *

><p>"Geez, you let them escape!" Victor whined.<p>

"You were part of it!" Tyla yelled, "Anyways, you take care of that stripper. I'll take care of this one."

"Yeah yeah," Victor answered.

"Juvia…" Grey whispered.

"Right!" Juvia said, "Water lock!"

Juvia's water lock surrounded Victor, causing him to be trapped. Tyla got pissed easily as she clenched her fist,

"Hey water woman, you're my opponent!" she shouted, about to attack Juvia, who was concentrating on Victor, "Water magic, rainstorm!"

A column of rain was falling down the sky, aiming for Juvia. Grey quickly rain over and froze the rain,

"Sorry. Things aren't gonna go your way," Grey smirked.

"Tch…water magic, sphere!" Tyla shouted, pissed.

"Freeze!" Grey said, freezing the water balls, "Ice magic, hammer!"

Tyla, surprised that Grey froze her spheres, took the damage, smashing into the ground and coughing up some blood.

"Heh, is that all you got?" Grey glared.

"Water cane!" Juvia shouted.

Juvia slashed Victor's back repeatedly. That is, until Victor finally rolled away and stood up,

"Dark magic, demons!" Victor shouted.

Small, ghostly figures appeared from back voids. They hovered towards Juvia, emitting a dark, ghostly aura, which Juvia simply shrugged off,

"Water lock!" Juvia easily trapped the ghosts in her lock then, "Water slicer!" sliced the demons in half.

"Tch…" Victor clenched his fist.

"Water jigsaw!" Juvia shouted.

The bottom half of Juvia turned into spinning water, like a saw, cutting through trees. Juvia flied towards Victor, who didn't have time to react, and cut his chest; making Victor spit out blood.

"Tch…damn it!" Victor shouted, "Tyla!"

"What?" Tyla shouted, annoyed that Victor was interrupting her battle.

"Let's use that!" Victor yelled.

"Now? It too early you brat!"

"No it's not! I wanna get this over with!" Victor snorted annoyed.

"Ugh, fine you dumbass!" Tyla retorted, "Water magic, creation!"

"Dark magic, death!"

The two spells combined, and soon an army of thousands of bodies appeared. They were lifeless, but both Grey and Juvia could tell they had physical strength,

"GO FOR LUCY DRAGNEEL!" Victor and Tyla shouted.

"Nani?" Both Juvia and Grey turned their heads, watching the army run away.

"You're open!" Victor punched Juvia in the gut, causing her to get a bruise.

"Hyaaa!" Juvia moaned.

"Juvia! Guauh!" Grey got tossed and slammed to a tree, giving him scratches on his back.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahn! GET THESE OUT!" Lucy moaned, holding tightly onto Natsu's hand.<p>

"J-just hang in there Lucy!" Natsu said, trying to hang on himself.

"It's time Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

"Hahahaa," Lucy panted heavily, sweat dripping down her body.

"Push!" Wendy said.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Lucy cried.

Suddenly, the group heard footsteps, tons of them. It was the army Tyla and Victor sent.

"What is this?" Erza glared.

"They're here to attack," Hanara said, "We have to stop them."

"Mate Erza-san, Hanara-san! You have to stay and help!" Wendy said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah hyaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed, the army coming closer.

"Tch…I'll defeat them!" Natsu glared, letting go of Lucy's hand.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

"N-natsu…" Lucy whispered, tears now coming down her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll be back in five minutes," Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

"Hic, d-don't leave…." Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry!" Natsu grinned, "I have to put on a good show for Dragion and Judeith right?"

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

Lucy cried some more, the pain killing her, "B-be back soon kay?"

"Yosh!" Natsu grinned.

_Tonight~_

"Lucy, push!" Wendy ordered.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn~!" Lucy cried, closing her eyes tightly in the sunset.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

"You can do it Lucy!" Hanara said, holding on to Lucy's hand in Natsu's place.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Lucy screamed.

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

"HELL WITH THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu screamed, "Karyu no koen!"

The blazing ball of fire killed a fraction of the army,

"You ain't leaving me!" Natsu glared.

_Come morning light_

"Just one more Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

"Hahaha, HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound_

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the infant cried.

"Hanara-san!" Wendy held the tiny infant in her arms.

"Right!" Hanara picked up the infant and slowly jogged to the fountain to wash it. She then gave it to Erza who wrapped the infant in a blanket.

"N-natsu…" Lucy panted.

"One more baby to go Lucy-san!" Wendy said.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everythings on fire_

"DIE ALREADY!" Natsu glared, tearing the army in half.

He punched and tossed them away, fire surrounding his whole body.

_The war outside keeps ragin on_

"Water nebula!" Juvia shouted, attacking Victor, "Juvia will defeat you!"

"Water magic- hyaaa!" Grey punched Tyla hard in the gut, causing her to cough up blood.

_Curled up, to this, lullaby_

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Ahhhh!" The infant cried, scared of the noise.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine child," Erza smiled, holding the infant warmly.

_Even when music's gone~_

"Keep pushing Lucy-san!" Wendy pleaded.

_Gone~_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn~!" Lucy cried, "N-natsu…"

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

"Lucy!" Natsu ran up to her, with only a few scratches here and there.

The army was defeated, and burned to ashes. Natsu ran up to Lucy's side and held her hand tightly,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A-am I ok? I'm pain to hell!" Lucy smiled, still crying.

"Keep pushing Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

Juvia stepped on the defeated Victor angrily, "Juvia will warn you to never harm her friends again!"

"H-hai!" Victor shivered.

"I-I defeated?" Tyla muttered, unable to moved.

"You ain't going anywhere," Grey glared, keeping her head down with his foot.

"Tch…damn…"

_Come morning light_

"You can do it Lucy!" Natsu assured.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~~~~~~!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

_You and I'll be safe_

_And_

_Sound~_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the infant cried.

Hanara washed the infant in the fountain again, and Erza wrapped the infant in another blanket.

"A-are they here?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes," Wendy smiled, wiping her forehead.

Hanara and Erza walked over to Lucy and Natsu, each carrying an infant. Hanara gave hers to Natsu, and Erza gave hers to Lucy,

"Congrations Lucy-san, Natsu-san," Wendy smiled, "Judieth Dragneel was born on August 18, 793 at 3:45. Dragion Dragneel was born on August 18, 793 at 4:05."

"Judieth…" Lucy smiled.

"And Dragion…" Natsu grinned.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail…."

August 18, 793- Judieth and Dragneel are born. Judieth 20 minutes older. Both have pink hair, and brown eyes.

Both were born in front of their grandparents.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you liked it! And I hope you liked the song fanfic part! Til next chappy! SPOILER: I wanna see Lucy battle Flare already! – Misstory5120<strong>


	10. First Birthday

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! So here's the thing, to make sure this isn't rushed, I'll give three chapters of happiness! Basically, the next three chapters will be about Judieth and Dragion's growth. But be prepared, cause after that, baaaaaad things happen. Anways, enjoy! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! Glad you liked this! And no, period. Sorry if that seemed rude, but basically, we're not even half way done the story yet! Much more badness to come! Haha, Ikr! Mashima always puts us in suspense! I wander if Grey and Juvia battle, or even better, Erza and Mira! Haha, I can imagine Erza and Mira creating a crater, and Natsu, Grey, and Lucy hiding behind Elfman, and Natsu saying, "Ah…what a nice breeze!" Ooops, now I just got carried away…;)**

**JessicaForever- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! It might be Lisanna, but you never know! I doubt I'll make Lisanna or whoever the bad guy is hurt Judieth and Dragion! Or maybe I will….;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! Glad you liked it! ;)**

**Music17- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story so far! ;)**

**SierraPaige- I might! I like the song too! Actually, I'm really dumb when it comes to knowing music (as in songs but not music music, I play an instrument), but I heard this song because my friend told me it was in the Hunger Games soundtrack! ;)**

**sNoWaNgL- Oh? We'll see then! Oh, well I don't know if you read the manga but Flare is a member of Raven Tail. That's all I'll say cause I don't want to spoil it for you…;)**

**NOTE: I just noticed that I made Judieth's and Dragion's birthday and on the date the Fairy Tail move is supposed to come out!**

_Recap:_

_August 18, 793- Judieth and Dragneel are born. Judieth 20 minutes older. Both have pink hair, and brown eyes._

_Both were born in front of their grandparents._

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1- Totally inexperienced and have no idea what to do<strong>

"NANI! They were already born?" Mirajane gasped, as all the other girls did.

"Mm," Erza nodded, "It's a very unforgettable birth."

"I'm glad I was able to help!" Wendy smiled.

"Grey and Juvia, nice job defeating the bad guys," Hanara smiled.

"Juvia is glad to be at service!" Juvia smiled.

"Ah, it was a piece of cake!" Grey smirked.

"MAAAA-TE!" Mirajane wailed, "Just what exactly happened?"

"We went to go find Lucy and Natsu because Lucy dropped her keys. The next thing we know two enemies are there and Lucy is in labor," Hanara answered.

"Sigh, awww~!" Mirajane cried, "We fixed the hospital for nothing! And all of us wanted Dragion and Judieth to be born in Fairy Tail!" she said as all the other girls behind her cried.

"Don't worry, they were still born in an important place," Erza answered.

"Eh?" Mirajane raised a brow.

"They were born in front of Mrs. And Mr. Heartphilia!" Wendy smiled, "We also got them a crib on they way back!"

"Really? How cool!" Mirajane squealed, "Who's older?"

"Judieth…" Grey groan because it was a girl.

"By 20 minutes!" Juvia said.

"Kawaii~!" All the girls squealed in delight.

"Yes, it is," Erza smiled, "We won't be expecting Lucy or Natsu in the guild for a while. Lucy needs to recover from birth and Natsu _should _be assisting her, or else he'll get some 'beatings...'"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Natsu and Lucy, let's head to their apartment. As people walked down Strawberry St, a big scream was heard,<p>

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh~!" Natsu sobbed, causing a big puddle on the floor.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Judieth and Dragion cried, making a big puddle on the bed.

"Stop crying Natsu! You're making Judieth and Dragion cry!" Lucy shouted, sitting up on her bed, unable to move.

"But it stinks like hell~!" Natsu cried, running around pinching his nose, "I can't change dampers Lucy! You do it!"

"It's diapers! And I can't! I have to recover from birth!" Lucy yelled.

"Ack~! I just want food!" Natsu whined.

"I just want you to shut up and actually be a daddy!" Lucy screamed.

"I am!" Natsu screamed.

"No you're not! You're making them cry!" Lucy yelled.

"Ain't not! I'm crying WITH them!" Natsu protested.

"WaAAAAAAAHHHH~!" Judieth and Dragion cried

"Oh, Kami, HELP ME~!" Lucy screamed as it echoed through out the apartment.

On that same day, evening came, meaning it been five hours since Natsu was whining, and Lucy was screaming, and the twins were crying.

And now it was quiet at their apartment.

Lucy was lying in bed, sighing. Suddenly, Natsu burst in from the bathroom grinning triumphantly,

"There! I changed their dampers!" Natsu grinned, holding Judieth in one hand, and Dragion in another.

Both twins tilted their heads as they looked at their mother's dark and angry face. As for Natsu, he was utterly confused,

"Natsu…DIAPERS ARE NOT MADE FROM TOILET PAPER YOU IDIOT! COME OVER HERE AND LET ME SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Lucy yelled.

"Ruuunnn~!" Natsu shouted, sweating like crazy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Judieth and Dragion cried from the noise.

Yup, it got noisy again.

* * *

><p>It's been a month now, and Lucy was able to walk and return to her normal self again. Natsu of course, was still the same…<p>

"Waaaahhh~!" Judieth and Dragion cried, grouchy in the morning.

Natsu, with his sense of hearing, woke up from it and rubbed his eyes, not used to waking up this early. He buried his head in his pillow while nudging Lucy,

"Lucy, help Judie and Dragy," Natsu groaned.

"You do it, you're the father," Lucy groaned herself, it was 6:30 in the morning.

"You do it…" Natsu groaned back.

"You do it,"

"You do it."

"I said you do it."

"You do it, you're the mother."

"Fine!" Lucy sat up and pulled off the blanket, "We both do it!"

Lucy dragged Natsu to the cribs. She slapped him awake and they both stood in front of the cribs,

"Shhhh…" Natsu shushed.

"It okay my children…" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Yeah, listen to the weirdo!" Natsu grinned, earning a nudge from Lucy.

Judieth and Dragion stared and Natsu and Lucy for a while, and then…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!" they both cried.

"Gah! What do we do Lucy!" Natsu suddenly freaked out, running everywhere.

"Erm…Umm…Ah…it's okay. Please stop crying!" Lucy begged, not sure what to do herself early in the morning.

The babies kept crying, Natsu kept freaking out, and Lucy kept pulling on her hair. Suddenly, Lucy remembered,

"Oh yes!" Lucy said.

She ran to her bookshelf and grabbed a fairly thick book and ran back to the freaking out Natsu and the babies,

"Lucy~! Do something~!" Natsu pleaded, rolling around everywhere.

"I know! Levy-chan gave me this baby book thingy!" Lucy answered, scanning the pages, and then suddenly ripped the book demonically.

"W-what are you doing?" Natsu asked, hiding behind a crib.

"Waaah~! Levy-chan~! This book isn't in English!" Lucy sobbed, "Ahhh! Ok Lucy, you can do this. You can figure this out…"

Lucy nervously stretched her arms towards Judieth. She picked her up, arms shaking, and started to rock her back and forth,

"It's all right, okay?" Lucy reassured, nervously.

Judieth yawned and stopped her tears. Slowly, from the rocking, she fell back asleep as Lucy put her back down and smiled,

"Yes!" Lucy cheered quietly. "Hey! Natsu! I know how to stop the crying!"

"You do!" Natsu said desperately, getting off from the floor.

"Yeah! You can do it to Dragion!" Lucy grinned, pointing to Dragion, "Just cradle him back and forth and say some nice words and he'll fall asleep!"

"Erm….ok…" Natsu nervously reached his arms towards Dragion, but then, suddenly grabbed the crib and started rocking it, "Go to sleep already!"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted.

WACK!

"I'm sorry~!"

* * *

><p>"Burp!" Judieth burped on Lucy's shoulder.<p>

"There!" Lucy smiled, finished with her breast-feeding, "Both of you are now full and stuffed!"

Natsu and Lucy were slowly learning, and experimenting, on how to take care of their children. But they still had some stuff to learn.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu called, "I got paper!"

"Paper?" Lucy raised a brow, "For what?"

Natsu looked at Lucy disappointedly, making Lucy even more confused,

"Have you forgotten Lucy?" Natsu whispered glumly, "You'll make Judie and Dragy sad…"

"…Eh?" Lucy titled her head, "I'm supposed to know this?"

"It's August 11! Seven days before August 18!" Natsu replied.

"Ah! It's Dragion's and Judieth's birthday!" Lucy remembered.

"How sad…and you call me an idiot…." Natsu sulked, "I guess I'll have to invite another girl to replace you…."

"I'm so sorry and I vow to never forget again!" Lucy bowed on her hands and knees.

"Great! Let's get ready!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy did most of the work on the invitations. All Natsu did was seal them in an envelope and put them aside. The invitations said:

_**You're invited!**_

_**Come and celebrate Judieth's and Dragion's 1st Birthday!**_

_**On Saturday, August 18**_

_**In Fairy Tail guild**_

_**From 5:00 to whenever your party gas is gone**_

_**Hope to see you there!**_

"All right! Now let's deliver all of these to our guild friends!" Lucy smiled.

"Haven't been there for a while!" Natsu grinned, putting Dragion on his back for a horse ride, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Lucy said, holding Judieth in her arms.

As soon as they walked into the guild, they were greeted by everyone who rushed in to see the babies,

"Let me see!"

"No! Let me see!"

"ALL OF YOU! MOVE!" Erza glared, causing everyone to huddle in a corner.

"Ahhh~! So kawaiii~!" Hanara squealed, holding on to Judieth's small hand.

"I hope you like Fairy Tail, Judieth-san, Dragion-san!" Wendy bowed.

"Now now, no need to be so formal, Wendy," Erza smiled.

"Gomenasai," Wendy grinned.

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha~!" Judieth and Dragion laughed, wanting to touch Wendy.

"Looks like they like you Wendy-san!" Juvia smiled.

"Yeah!" Wendy jumped, happily.

"Oi! How's everything going for you two?" Grey asked, standing in front of Judieth and Dragion.

Judieth and Dragion stared at him, until… "Waaahh! Ahhhhhhhhhh~!"

"W-what the hell!" Grey took a step back.

"Oi!" Natsu yelled, punching Grey in the gut, "Whadya think you're doing to my kids huh?"

"Aint' nothing flame idiot!" Grey shouted.

"Then why are they crying?" Natsu asked angrily.

"How the shit should I know?"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Hanara glared, "GREY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP MAKING MY NIECES CRY!"

"A-aye!" Grey saluted.

"Move you dummies!" Gajeel yelled, pushing through the crowd.

Gajeel stood in front of Judieth and Dragion and crossed his arms, looking like a scary murderer,

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah~! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Judeith and Dragion cried again.

"Now now…shhh…" Lucy tried to stop the crying.

"W-what the hell?" Gajeel took a step back, confused and sad… '_I'm a dragon slayer like dimwit and sky maiden…yet…why am I they only one those twurps hate?'_

"Now now, Gajeel…" Levy said, knowing is thoughts.

As guild members awed at the sight of Dragion and Judieth, Mirajane walked over to the couple with a smile,

"I hope you're doing fine, Lucy," Mirajane smiled.

"Yup!" Lucy smiled, suddenly remembering something, "Oh right! The invitations! Natsu!"

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, poking is head out of the fight between him and Grey.

"Where are the invitations?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu ran over to Lucy and dug out the stack of invitations, "Here ya go!"

Lucy gladly took the stack and raised her arm up, confusing Judieth and Dragion who were sitting on her lap,

"Minna! Come over here to get an invitation to a party!" Lucy said, waving her hand.

Everyone came running over to Lucy and grabbed an invitation. Most people ripped up the envelope,

"NANI! A birthday party in this guild?" Mirajane gasped, staring at the guild, "I need to hurry and plan! This guild is a wreck!"

"Ah, it doesn't have to be perfect Mira," Lucy sweat dropped.

"No! Make it as per-" Natrsu was about to say.

"Shut up already!" Lucy whacked Natsu.

Everyone stared as Natsu, Lucy, and the twins. And then suddenly, they all rushed out of the guild, leaving only the Dragneels, and Mira who was cleaning up.

"Oh no…our house is going to be crowded," Lucy sighed.

"Well, at least Dragy and Judie will have a lot of toys!" Natsu jumped around.

"You just want them for yourself, kid…" Lucy muttered.

* * *

><p>It was August 18, the day of the party. Natsu and Lucy were walking to the guild in their normal clothes.<p>

Judieth was wearing a dress the orange sundress Juvia, Erza, Hanara, and Wendy got and her hair and an orange bow clipped to it.

Dragion was wearing the red tuxedo the girls bought. It was a little big for him, but it made him look cuter.

The family walked towards the guild and opened the doors. They gawked in awe as they saw the room.

Red and pink ribbons around the walls. Several balloons hanging from chairs and floating to the ceiling. A giant cake in the back saying Happy Birthday! Tables covered in cloth. It looked fantastic,

"Waaaaaaah~" Judieth and Dragion said in amazement.

"M-mira did all this?" Lucy said surprised.

"Mirajane is very good at these stuff!" Natsu grinned.

"A-amazing!" Lucy answered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDIETH AND DRAGION!" everyone said happily.

And the party began.

Everyone talked and stared at the twins happily. Judieth and Dragion were playing with toys that were on a mat that the guild members set up. Happy and Charle were playing with them too.

Hanara, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Natsu, and Lucy were sitting together at a table close by to the twins,

"Thank you! You guys are the best!" Lucy said, a little teary, "Judieth and Dragion will definitely love this guild!"

"No problem Lucy," Erza said.

"We love your kids!" Hanara smiled.

"Juvia hopes you like our gifts too!" Juvia smiled, pointing to the largest table full of gifts.

Lucy gasped in shock as Natsu just grinned, "Thanks Juvia!"

"Mirajane did a lot of the planning, we helped a lot too," Grey said.

"I helped Mira-san make the cake! It's red velvet!" Wendy smiled happily.

"You guys are really awesome!" Lucy smiled.

The team continued talking for a whole hour, catching up on the month they couldn't be together and other stuff about life…

"I'm gonna go get some water," Grey said, getting up from his seat.

At that moment, Juvia immediately moved over and sat to the right side of Lucy, making Lucy confused.

"L-lucy-san…" Juvia whispered ever so quietly in her ear, "J-juvia is confused with her love life."

"Hm?" Lucy raised a brow.

"J-juvia doesn't know w-whether to choose.." Juvia whispered, getting flushed a quieter, "G-grey-sama or L-lyon-san…"

"Nani!" Lucy said, surprised.

"Choose Lyon," Natsu and Hanara said bluntly, able to hear with their dragon sense.

"Ahaha, you two are really siblings in sink!" Wendy laughed, "Hm….well Juvia-san, it would be nice for you to have Lyon-san. He does love you truly love you. But, if you want to break up with Grey-san…."

"Ahh~! Juvia is so confused?" Juvia said, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Erza asked, the only one not getting this.

"Juvia is choosing between Lyon and Grey," Lucy answered for Juvia.

"Y-you are?" Erza flushed red, "S-sorry I asked! Please punch me!"

"Ah no..." Lucy and Juvia sweat dropped.

By that time, Grey had come back. The team sat quietly, confusing Grey,

"Anything wrong?" Grey asked.

"NOPE!"

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAAAHH~!" the team heard a cry, which sounded like Judieth and Dragion.<p>

Natsu and Lucy ran over to the mat of toys, followed by the rest of the group. Natsu cracked his knuckles,

"Ok, which one of you idiots made my kids cry?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Be quiet Salamander, it wasn't them!" Charle said, patting Judieth gently.

"Come on Dragion, give back the toy.." Happy said, trying to get Dragion to get his hands off the house.

"We were playing with them until Dragion snatched Judieth's toy. Then this happened," Charle explained.

"Ah…" Lucy said, kneeling down to the mat, "Now now Dragion, please give back the toy. There are so many other ones!"

"….Hmph!" Dragion turned his head away, causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"How about we feed them food. If they're my kids, then food will make both of them feel better," Natsu said.

"Sure, I guess… but if they're my children then they will apologize," Lucy answered.

"Okay…." Natsu waited a few seconds, staring and Dragion and a teary Judieth who both did nothing, "Oops! No one's saying sorry so I guess it's dinner time!"

Natsu grinned, holding the confused twins in his arms and marching back to the table, leaving an angry Lucy,

"Hey! Let me hold on of them!" Lucy scolded, marching towards her family.

"What a lively family…" Erza smiled, as everyone nodded, giving a sweat drop.

It was 7:00 and everyone was eating. Team Natsu sat on the Birthday Table and Judieth and Dragion sat in the Birthday Booster Chairs.

It was the first day where the twins could eat mushy foods. Lucy packed a large can of mushy carrots for both of them to eat.

Natsu took half of the food in disgust, and Lucy took the other half.

"Ok! Time to eat Judieth!" Lucy smiled.

"Hope you don't die from this Dragion…" Natsu muttered, pinching his nose.

Both Natsu and Lucy fed Judieth and Dragion at the same time. The twins held it in their mouths for a second, and then suddenly spit it out on Lucy's and Natsu's face,

"BLAH!" the twins shouted.

"Tch…" Natsu wiped his face, "Ya see Lucy! I told you mushy food was poisonous!"

"It's not! They just don't like this kind!" Lucy yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Erza glared, causing Natsu and Lucy to stop in their tracks.

"Here. I got some Apple baby food just in case!" Hanara said, handing Lucy the jar.

"Thanks Hanara!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu and Lucy each took a spoonful and put it in Judieth's and Dragion's mouth again. Once again, the twins spit it out in disgust,

"ACK!" Judieth and Dragion cried.

"Ok, I ain't getting anymore mushy food on my face!" Natsu said, stomping towards the bar.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"This!" Natsu grinned evilly, coming back from the bar.

Everyone's attention was now on the Dragneel family, curious of what was happening. Natsu had Fire Whiskey in his hands and grabbed two spoons,

"Have some Fire Whiskey!" Natsu grinned, putting the two spoons in Dragion's and Judieth's mouth.

"No! Natsu that's too spicy!" Lucy said, taking the spoons away, but it was too late.

Everyone waited for Dragion's and Judieth's reaction. Lucy was really scared, and Natsu just stared.

And then...a minute passed…..

"HELL YEAH! I GOT MYSELF TWO DRAGON SLAYERS~!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chappy! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and stay tuned! –Misstory5120<strong>


	11. The Great Gajeel

**Hi minas! Hope you enjoyed the last chappy! Here comes the next one! The second happy chappy! One more than baaaaaaaad things happen! Enjoy!**

**sNoWaNgL- Yup! They'll make on hell of a mes! And angry Lucy! Mwahahahahaha~! ;)**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail- U-um…here's the next chappy! Here here! I update every week! Sorrry, here here! But I won't recommend you go psycho on me cause then I might go demon Hanara on you! ;)**

**SierraPaige- Haha, I love the name too! And yes, bad things happen, a REALLY bad thing…..;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! Yeah, it might be hard to be parents, but I don't know myself cause I'm not a parent! Teehee…;)**

**Kurieita- I'm glad you like my story! Ooh, so finally someone else thinks it's not Lisanna! But you never know..it might…And hopefully the twins are both fire dragon slayers or else Natsu will sulk all day! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Thanks! Glad you like the twins! Yup, I can definitely see them having Natsu's stupidity and kiddy attitude! SPOILER- IKR! And for Raven Tail to win cause of that stupid dumb idiot monkey thingy that should die! But yeeeeeah! Nalu moment! And Lucy mastered that awesome spell! ;)**

_Recap:_

_And then...a minute passed….._

"_HELL YEAH! I GOT MYSELF TWO DRAGON SLAYERS~!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2- Sorta Experienced, Getting There<strong>

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…" a pink haired boy laughed, sitting criss crossed on his bed and looking like some geezer.

"…Beh?" Dragion and Judieth tilted their heads, wondering what that boy was doing.

"Natsu…you're going to freak our kids out," Lucy said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hehe. Two dragon slayers here~ me got 2 drag slayer, two fires…" Natsu sang.

"You sound like you're drunk Natsu!" Lucy scolded, sitting down in front of the twins who where in booster chairs, "Do you wanna feed Dragion?"

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled, coming back to life.

Lucy handed him a bowl of mashed peppers she made. It was their new baby food. A mash of jalapeño peppers and hot sauce.

"Ahahaah~!" Judieth and Dragion laughed, trying to reach for the food. Their sense of smell told them it was something spicy.

"Let's eat Dragion!" Natsu grinned.

Natsu threw the spoon out the window and put the bowl in his mouth, eating all of the food which was supposed to be Dragion's,

"Ah~! You make some good food Lucy!" Natsu said, satisfied.

"Thanks, it's not th-wait," Lucy shot a glare at Natsu, "Nastu…did Dragion eat at all?"

"No," Natsu said bluntly, "Wasn't that my lunch?"

"….Sigh, Lucy, you can do this. Natsu is just a stupid husband," Lucy said to herself.

"Hey!" Natsu retorted.

"Here Dragion, I'll give you some of Judieth's food," Lucy said.

In the end, Lucy did all the work, and Natsu… well he just watched and did nothing, and he enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey~Lucy~" Natsu poked Lucy on the shoulder, while his other hand was holding Dragion.<p>

"What?" Lucy said, annoyed from a few hours ago.

"When can I teach Dragy and Judie dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked.

"When they turn three," Lucy answered, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk, for they were walking to the guild.

"3? How about when they are 1~!" Natsu complained.

"They are one you idiot!" Lucy scolded.

Finally, they arrived at the guild. Natsu having a big lump on his head. Mirajane walked over to them with a smile,

"My my, Natsu, it's not good to put on a bad show in front of your kids," Mira smiled.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, and by instinct, threw a nearby table at the wall.

He gulped, knowing a certain red head and rose would kill him for causing a giant whole in the wall.

But it was silent….

"Oi, where's Erza and Hanara?" Natsu asked, "Don't tell me their planning a war on me~!"

"Huh? Yeah, and where Wendy, Grey, and Juvia? They're not here either," Lucy said, feeling Natsu hide behind her.

"Ah! They said they had to go out somewhere, but they'll be back soon!" Mira smiled.

"Ok!" Lucy smiled as Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Aaah~! Aaaah!" Judieth and Dragion said out of Lucy's arms.

"Huh? You guys wanna play? Ok!" Lucy knelt down and let Dragion and Judieth go.

Dragion and Judieth started crawling around the guild. Thankfully, certain people were gone so there wouldn't be a ruckus around the kids,

"Kyaaa~! They look sooo cute when they crawl!" Mira squealed.

"Thanks! Natsu and I are slowly teaching them to walk too!" Lucy smiled.

"Really? Can they walk a few steps?" Mirajane asked curiously.

"Mm!" Lucy nodded, "Natsu, let's show Mira how they walk!"

"Alll righty!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy walked over to Dragion and Judieth and set them on her lap. Natsu was a few feet away from her, jumping around,

"Yosh! Come and get me kids!" Natsu jumped like a kid, "I'm over here! Come on~! Get your hot daddy!"

"My my, Natsu is perfect for that job," Mirajane murmured to herself.

"Alright you guys. Go walk to your daddy!" Lucy said.

Lucy put both of them on their feet. Judieth and Dragion both started taking baby steps to what they thought was a "toy".

Once they clutched onto Natsu's pants, they went back down to their knees. Natsu picked them up and threw them up,

"Great job you guys! You're definitely my kids!" Natsu grinned, watching them laugh as they got thrown up in the air.

"Natsu! Try to get them to walk to me!" Lucy said.

"Okay!" Natsu put the twins on their feet again, "Go walk to your weirdo mom!"

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy yelled.

"Ahahaha! AHahah!" Judieth and Dragion laughed, reaching out to touch Lucy.

They were almost there until suddenly, a big foot blocked their way and scared them. Judieth and Dragion sat back down nervously as Gajeel knelt down and stared at them,

"Gihihihi," Gajeel laughed, trying his best to smile, but of course, his smile looked like a murderous monster.

"Uuuuu….waaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Judieth and Dragion cried.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing Gajeel~!" Natsu yelled, throwing a table at his face.

"I ain't doing anything! It's your stupid children that are afraid of me!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Don't call them stupid you cold iron idiot!" Natsu shouted.

"You shut up! Fire breath!" Gajeel yelled.

Once again, another brawl started. Lucy sat by the bar, holding Judieth and Dragion who were watching in awe.

"Sorry about him, Lu-chan," Levy sweat dropped.

"It's fine! It reminds me about when he cried over getting a cat!" Lucy smiled.

"Nani? He cried when he got Lily?" Levy gasped.

"Hm? Yeah, Gajeel didn't tell you?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Push…" Levy chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Levy chuckled again, "Just now that a know…hehehe…"

"I don't even wanna know what you're planning…." Lucy sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>The next day~<p>

"Ohaio minna!" Lucy greeted.

"Ohaio, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled.

"Mira, I have a favor to ask of you," Lucy said, walking over to the bar with the twins.

"Anything for you! What is it?" Mirajane asked.

"We're running low on money. So I'm wondering if I could leave Dragion and Judieth here for you to babysit since Natsu is too selfish and won't go on a mission with me. We'll be really quick though, or we'll try at the least," Lucy explained, "So can you?"

"Of course! I'd love to babysit my cute nieces! Take as long as you want! I'll make sure no one hurts them!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled, handing her the twins, "If they cry, just say some soothing words and if they still cry, check their diaper, or give them some baby food. Now you have to make the baby food yourself unfortunately. Just mash some peppers with hot sauce and warm it up. Don't feed them solid foods. Make sure they don't crawl out of the guild. Change their diaper every few hours or so and feed them every two or three hours. Give them a nap, but don't let them sleep too much. That's all I know."

"Right! And I'll make sure they go to sleep by eight!" Mirajane said determinedly.

"Ok!" Lucy smiled, "Thanks a lot!"

"Lucy! I found a short mission that pays 100,000 jewel!" Natsu grinned, showing her the paper.

"Defeat a dark guild at Hallo Village…sounds great!" Lucy smiled, "We'll be back soon Mira!"

"Take your time~!" Mirajane smiled.

"Goodbye Dragy and Judie!" Natsu grinned.

And with that, the couple left, leaving Judieth and Dragion alone. Mirajane set up two booster chairs for them to sit on and began to make their food,

"Good thing I have enough peppers. I thought I ran out!" Mirajane said to herself, mashing the peppers and putting them in hot sauce.

Mirajane stirred the food and put it in a bigger bowl. She walked out of the kitchen and back to the bar,

"Okay Judieth and Dragion! Here's your fo- KYAA!" Mirajane dropped the bowl to the ground in shock.

"…and then the green monster died and the woman was sad. The end." Gajeel said, sitting down next to the twins.

"What are you doing Gajeel?" Mirajane ran over to the twins and shoved Gajeel off the seat.

"Gah! What the hell was that for?" Gajeel said, sitting up.

"Don't tell bad stories like that! They don't like it Gajeel!" Mirajane scolded.

'_Why? Why do they like Salamander and Sky Maiden but not me~?'_ Gajeel sulked.

"Now now," Levy sweat dropped, "By the way, why do you have Judie and Dragy Mira-chan?"

Mira turned her head this way and that, and then motion Levy to come closer. She leaned towards Levy's ear and whispered what was happening.

"Really? Can I help?" Levy asked in delight.

"Of course!" Mirajane smiled, leaning to the floor and picking up pieces of pottery, "I'll make another batch and baby food and we can feed them together!"

"Ok!" Levy squealed.

"Just make sure Gajeel doesn't do anything to them kay?" Mirajane asked with a dark smile, "If something happens, who knows what I'll do!"

"R-right…" Levy sweat dropped.

After Mirajane made another patch, Levy and Mira fed Dragion and Judieth, taking turns on who gets to feed who.

Suddenly, Gajeel made a vein in his forehead and snatched Levy's spoon and the bowl,

"Hey! What was that for Gajeel?" Levy asked, annoyed.

"Shut up," Gajeel said.

He took the tiny spoon, trying his best not to eat it, and took a heaping spoonful of the food. Levy finally understood what he was trying to do,

"You're putting too much in the spoon," Levy said, helping him take some out.

"This much? Who the hell has this small a mouth!" Gajeel complained.

"They're dragon slayers you know. They might hear you, then they'll never like you~!" Levy warned.

"…" Gajeel stayed silent as he moved the spoon towards Dragion's mouth. Dragion opened wide and Gajeel put the spoon in his mouth, he ate the food, "Oh~! Look bookworm! He ate it!"

"Nice job Gajeel!" Mirajane smiled, feeding Judieth.

"You can feed the rest of the food Gajeel," Levy smiled.

"Gihihihi," Gajeel smirked.

Of course, all of Gajeel's happiness ended when he stupidly tried the food himself,

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT FATHER GIVES THEIR KID THIS HOT STUFF HUH? SALAMANDER!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the guild doors burst open revealing Natsu and Lucy who were back from their mission,<p>

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, stomping into the guild as usual.

"Ohaio Lucy-san, Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled, walking up to them holding Charle.

"Wendy! I haven't seen you in a while! Where were you and the rest of the team?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Just some business," Erza smiled, answering for Wendy.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy~!" Hanara yelled, running towards her, "Where are my nieces! Huh huh? Where are Judieth and Dragion? Don't tell me Natsu burnt them!"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"What, it could happen fire breath," Grey smirked.

"Whadya say ice stripper?" Natsu raised a brow.

"I said it could happen fire breath!" Grey yelled.

"Grey-sama, clothes…" Juvia blushed.

"Gah!" Grey jumped.

"Don't worry Hanara," Lucy assured, sweat dropping, "I asked Mira to babysit them while we were gone."

"Phew.." Hanara sighed in relief.

"Ohaio Lucy!" Mirajane said, walking over to them with Judieth and Dragion, "They're perfectly fine!"

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled, letting Judieth and Dragion crawl and baby walk around the guild, with Wendy with them since they liked her.

"Levy helped too!" Mirajane smiled, the smirked and whispered, "And so did Gajeel…"

"Really?" Natsu jumped into the conversation.

"Never knew Gajeel was a sly guy…" Lucy chuckled, along with Natsu who laughed on the floor, getting run over by his kids.

"Ya say something bunny girl?" Gajeel raised a brow, giving a glare.

"N-no.." Lucy shivered.

"Ga…" Judieth said from the floor, catching their parents attention.

"What?" Lucy raised a brow, kneeling down.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! I think they're trying to say something!" Wendy said, excited.

"Gaaaaa…." Dragion said.

"Ooooh! Lemme seeee! What did you say?" Natsu asked in excitement.

"Shhh…." Lucy said, "Be quiet and let them talk!"

Everyone was silent and crowded around the family, waiting to hear the twins say their first word…

"Gaaaaa…"

"Ga, Ga…"

"Gaaajy…"

"Gajhel.."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Til next week! Please review! – Misstory5120<strong>


	12. A normal day

**Ohaio minna! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! This is the last "happy" chappy, well at least, for while! Enjoy!**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX- Yes, it is sweet and funny! And yes, terrible thing will happen…;)**

**Mageofmusic- Hahaha! Thankfully, he isn't gay! He and Levy are together! ;)**

**Sovereign64- Thanks! I enjoyed writing about Gajeel! ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Hm…what were the team up to? And I'm glad you liked them saying Gajeel! SPOILER: Ikr! Raven Tail sucks! But it ch 273, another Nalu moment! Seriously, when did Natsu become such a pervert? ;)**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail- Hanara can definitely beat Mira! She has the repel spell and the secret dragon art spell! Mwuahahahahhah! ;)**

_Recap_

"_Gaaajy…"_

"_Gajhel.."_

"_WHAT THE HELL!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Year 3- We got it, we know what to do<strong>

"Luucy, I think we need to go to the old lady, our kids our sick!" Natsu suggested, running around in circles.

"OI!" Gajeel yelled.

"Mm," Lucy nodded, picking up the twins, "Porlyusica might know what happened to them."

"You too Bunny Girl?" Gajeel retorted.

"Gajeel…" Erza whispered, shaking her fist in anger.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NEICES HUH? YA IRON PUNK!" Hanara shouted, grabbing the collar of Gajeel's top.

"I DID NOTHIN RED ROSE! QUIT ACUSING ME OF THE SHIT OF THINGS!" Gajeel argued back.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Hanara yelled.

"Gajy.." Dragion said.

"Gajel," Judieth said.

"M-my kids…hic…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Lucy sobbed, "Say Mama~!"

"LOOK WHAT YA DID GAJEEL! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!" Natsu ran and punched Gajeel in the gut.

"QUIT IT FLAME BRAIN!" Gajeel and Natsu began to brawl, annoying Grey in the process.

"Both of you shut up!" Grey yelled.

"Grey-sama, c-clothes…" Juvia blushed.

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT ICE POPSICLE!" Gajeel and Natsu retorted.

"Um…" Wendy sweat dropped.

"My my…what a lovely family," Mira smiled.

"H-hai…" Wendy muttered, awkwardly watching the boys fight, and the girls sob.

* * *

><p>~1 Year Later~<p>

"Karyu no, tekken!" Dragion shouted, aiming to punch the tree. Unfortunately, his attack failed for he did not summon any flame.

"Flame Dragy. Summon flame," Judieth suggested, holding her hand out and surrounding her hand with blue fire.

"I'm twying! Tat twee is tooo meen!" Dragion complained.

"Papa, wat we do?" Judieth asked.

"Just try you guys!" Natsu grinned, "You just summon your magic power like this, and then put it all in your fist and kill all the bad guys and send them to hell!"

"Natsu! Watch your language!" Lucy scolded, holding a tray of fruit with pepper dip, "Come eat Judieth and Dragion!"

"FOOOOOD~!" Judieth and Dragion jumped exciting, running over to their mother.

Judieth and Dragion were 3 years old now, and could fully move. They were getting better in saying words, and Natsu was now training them Dragon Slayer magic.

The twins flame was different from Natsu's. Judieth used blue flames, and had the knowledge and smartness of Lucy. Dragion had gold flames, and was a little dense like Natsu.

Both Judieth and Dragion could eat properly and got motion sickness during rides that took over an hour.

Thankfully, Dragion and Judieth looked nothing alike, and could easily tell them apart. Judieth grabbed a juice box from the tray of food while Dragion ate an apple slice with pepper dip.

"Here's food for you Natsu," Lucy sighed, "A big chicken bone."

"Alright! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu grinned, shoving the whole chicken in his mouth, bones and all.

"Mama, Papa teachin us fire punch!" Judieth smiled.

"It hard…" Dragion sulked.

"Don't worry you guys! You'll learn it if you just practice hard!" Lucy reassured.

"Mama, wat your magic?" Dragion asked curiously.

"R u also dragon?" Judieth asked.

"Hm? Oh no," Lucy smiled, "I'm a celestial wizard!"

"Chelestal?" Judieth and Dragion raised a brow.

"Yup! I have spirits I can summon from keys! They're really good friends! I'll show you one of them someday!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, let's stop by Fairy Tail!" Natsu suggested, his belly full.

"Sure! Dragion and Judieth, let's see your aunts and uncles!" Lucy smiled.

"Yay!" Judieth and Dragion cheered and jumped.

"I wanna see Uncle Gajy again!" Dragion grinned.

"And Auntie Wendie! I wanna play with her and Auntie Hanarie!" Judieth smiled.

"I hope Uncle Gray isn't twere," Dragion shivered.

"Papa, will Uncle Gway be there?" Judieth tugged and Natsu's pants.

"Hopefully, he won't, be if he is…" Natsu smirked, "I'll beat him and send him to Mt. Hakabe!"

"Yay! Fight fight!" Dragion cheered.

"But, wat did Mt. Haka do to? It did no bad to get Uncle Gwey," Judieth muttered.

"Um…Natsu, please don't teach them any bag things," Lucy sweat dropped.

The family happily walked down the streets of Magnolia. Natsu held hands with Dragion and Judieth held hands with Lucy.

"HI FAIRY TAIL~!" Dragion and Judieth shouted.

Dragion had his Fairy Tail mark on his left upper arm, and was red. Judieth and her mark on her right ankle, and was blue.

"Good morning Judieth and Dragion! Good morning Natsu and Lucy!" Mirajane smiled at the bar.

"Hi Uncle Gajy~!" Dragion ran up to Gajeel, who was chomping on some iron.

"Sup," Gajeel said, not minding the twins company.

"Auntie Wendie! Auntie Hanarie!" Judieth skipped over to the blue-haired mage, who was with Erza and the others.

"Ohaio Judieth-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Awww~! How's my niece doing!" Hanara smiled, hugging Judieth.

"I wanna play! Play! Play!" Judieth urged, tugging and Wendy's and Hanara's shoes.

"Sure! What do you wanna do?" Hanara asked.

"Slide!" Judieth grinned cutely.

"All right!" Wendy smiled.

Wendy concentrated her magic and swiftly moved her arms. Air wrapped around Judieth and lifted her up. Wendy flew the air, along with Judieth, around the guild,

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Judieth screamed, having fun.

"Hanara-san!" Wendy said.

"Got it!" Hanara shot a pool of flames on the guild floor.

Wendy moved her arms so Judieth was just above the flames, and then put her arms down, canceling her magic.

Judieth fell into the pool of flames happily, "Fun fun!" she squealed, taking bites of Hanara's fire.

"Uncle Gajy, does iron taste good?" Dragion asked curiously.

"Yeah," Gajeel said bluntly.

"Oh…" Dragion said, "Papa told me he was gonna send Gway to Mt. Haka! It great!"

"Oh really? Then tell your lazy father that he won't be able to do that shit, gihi…" Gajeel smirked.

"Gajeel! Language!" Levy scolded, walking up to him.

"Dragy! I told u Mt. Haka did no bad to get Gway!" Judieth said.

"Then where will Gway go?" Dragion asked, "How bout we tie him on rope!"

"But Rope did no bad either!" Judieth said.

"D-do they really hate me like that?" Grey questioned, depressed.

"Yeah. They hate you but loooove me," Gajeel smirked.

"Well you had to go through a lot for them to like you idiot! Besides, if they hear ya sing they'll go back to hiding behind a corner!" Grey yelled.

"Whadya say bout sing ya jerk? I'm gonna prove ya wrong," Gajeel said, walking up to the stage.

"W-wait! No! I take that back! Don't you dare sing aagain!" Grey said, worried and freaked out.

Unfortunately for Grey, Gajeel pretended not to hear him. The lights went off and the stage lights went on, showing Gajeel in his white tux and his guitar.

"This is a song you hear a while ago, Best Friend. Dedicated to Salamder's twins," Gajeel said, strumming his electric guitar.

"THE HELL! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!"

Everyone hid behind tables and pillars except for Judieth and Dragion, who were jumping up and down,

"Go Gajy!" they cheered.

"Colorful, colorful, SHOO BE DO BOP!" Gajeel sang.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"SOMEONE KILL ME!"

Gajeel continued to do his song as everyone in the guild covered their ears in disgust. Dragion and Judieth jumped up and down happily,

"Doo lee lo shop!" they grinned.

"Shoo be do bop!" Gajeel ended his song, throwing the guitar at the guild, as it landed on Natsu's face.

"Oi ya bastard! What they hell was that for?" Natsu cursed.

"I WAS SHOO BE DOPPIN YA JERK! QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!" Gajeel yelled.

"You just shut up!" Natsu and Gajeel began to brawl, getting Grey and Elfman in it too.

Lucy, Erza, Hanara, and Wendy all sighed. They sat at the bar sipping their drinks and eating their food,

"Those guys never learn," Lucy sighed.

"Aye~!" Happy ayed, appearing from no where.

"Where did you come from cat!" Lucy shrieked.

"Aye! Charle and I need some toys!" Happy said, munching on a fish.

"Oh! You're playing with Dragion and Judieth!" Lucy said, "Thanks!"

Lucy got out her bag and took out toy dragons, cars, dolls, and other things for Happy to use.

"Aye!" Happy said, flying to Dragion and Judieth.

"Our generation is going away rather quickly," Erza commented.

"Yeah~, I can't wait to see more kids in Fairy Tail!" Hanara dreamed, "Lucy, you should have another kid!"

"Maybe…" Lucy answered as the girls looked at her awkwardly.

"Lucy-san, you're not embarrassed?" Wendy raised a brow.

"We were expecting something like…"

"_W-what are you talking about? I'm not having another painful birth!"_

"Something like that," Erza said.

"Yeah, what's going on in your brain?" Hanara asked.

"Well, I just don't want a kid now," Lucy explained, "But it would be nice to have another child that had my magic you know. I really wanted to train my children celestial magic and show them my spirits."

"Oh…" every understood.

"So yeah! I might have another kid someday!" Lucy smiled happily.

"K-kids…ch-children," Juvia flushed.

"AH! That reminds me Juvia! How are things going in your love life?" Lucy asked curiously.

"J-juvia is going to have k-kids…" Juvia blushed.

"With who though? Lyon-san or Grey-san?" Wendy asked.

"U-um..well…G-grey-sama is one Juvia loves, b-but Juvia was t-touched when Lyon-sama sa-said he'd join F-fairy Tail t-to love Juvia…" Juvia whispered.

"Hm…well that's bad," Hanara said, "I don't like Grey and we don't need another ICE mage in this guild. Sorry, Juvia, I don't know anymore…"

"Lyon is very compassionate about you," Erza said.

"Yes! Maybe you should go with him Juvia-san!" Wendy smiled.

"B-but…" Juvia stuttered.

"Don't worry Juvia! Your heart will know who to choose when the time comes!" Lucy reassured.

"C-children…" Juvia muttered, not hearing anything.

"Um…" Lucy sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Natsu came flying across the guild and landed right on the bar table, smashing Erza's cheesecake,

"M-my cake…" Erza trembled.

"Damn you Gajeel! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU~!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Erza kicked Natsu in the gut, sending him across the guild.

Gajeel gulped as Erza glared at him with a giant sword.

"You guys need to stop thi-" Grey said, getting kicking in the stomach.

"ALL OF YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!" Erza glared, holding a dead Gajeel.

"G-grey your clothes," Juvia blushed.

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Hanara yelled.

"Go Auntie Elwa! Go Auntie Hanarie!" Dragion and Judieth cheered.

"Minna-san…" Wendy sweat dropped.

Lucy sighed, staring at the maniac guild. She then smiled warmly and laughed,

"This sure is Fairy Tail, isn't it!"

_We never knew…._

_We never knew…_

_We never knew that the worst was coming…_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry if it's boring, but baaaaaaaaad things will happen now! Mwuahaha! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA- um…sorry bout that. – Misstoy5120<strong>


End file.
